Shared Soul
by Blackbutterfly269
Summary: Lily Sierra Neena Black has been through multiple hells, but when her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter arrives, she may just escape. There she'll be rekindled with her old friend Harry, meet new amazing friends, learn how to become a witch and maybe even learn about her true heritage. Join Lily in her first year at Hogwarts - if she manages to get there in the first place, that is.
1. Prologue

**A/N** _- Well, this is my first fanfiction. I suck at summaries so know that I'm surprised you're even on this page. I enjoy OC's but I know they're not everyone's cup of tea. I appreciate this is long for a prologue but I'm just setting everything up. I should be updating every week. I hope you enjoy and as this is my first I'd appreciate if you could rate, review or whatever? Thanks for just clicking on this x_

* * *

Prologue-

She stands at the window, looking out wistfully as leaves of burnt orange, soft brown and faded maroon fall gracefully from the trees. She has always loved Autumn. She loves the cool breeze and the sound of leaves crunching under her feet. But these seem a distant memory to her, as she hasn't been outside in months. People come and go, dropping off food and basic necessities, barely stopping to chat before apparating away again. She feels like a prisoner in her own home. The worst of it is that she is imprisoned by those she loves for her own safety. And her unborn child. You see, Sierra Thomson is eight and a half months pregnant with her and her fiance Sirius' child.  
She loves Sirius with all her heart, she really does, but his over-protectiveness is a cause of many an argument. Although he would not openly admit it, he sees her as vulnerable and defenseless. _Against what?, you might ask_. The uprising dark wizard named Lord Voldamort. He, along with his followers called Death Eaters, plan on dominating the wizarding world and exterminating all muggles - non-magical folk, that is - and witches and wizards with muggle blood in them. Sierra is a muggle herself, and is a big target for Lord Voldamort. Not just because she is a muggle and someone close to Sirius Black - a 'blood traitor' in Voldamorts eyes -, but because she is directly related to Voldamort himself.  
You see, Voldamort himself is a half-blood, meaning his mother was a very powerful witch, but his dad a mere muggle. Sometime during Voldamorts childhood, his father abandoned him and his mother to start a new family with another muggle woman. They grew old and had a daughter who then went on to marry and bare a child. This child then gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Sierra Thomson. And so, Voldamorts passion for revenge and inflicting pain led him to track down his father and his new family. He went to their house and murdered his father and his new family in cold blood with one simple spell. The killing curse. Unfortunately for Voldamort, many aurors turned up and he had to flee without finishing the mission and his half-niece Sierra was rescued by auror Sirius Black.  
From that moment on he was very protective of her and through his visits to 'check up on her', they fell madly in love. And so a couple of years later they moved in together and Sierra fell pregnant. Sirius still worked as an auror - a very dangerous job due to Voldamort and his Death Eaters - and often left Sierra for days on end alone and forbidden to leave the house.  
And so we are, in Sierra and Sirius' house on the first of September at 12.08am where she is waiting for her fiance to return. She gazes wistfully out the window, wanting more than anything to run outside and jump on the crunchiest leave she can find. But a sharp kick from her unborn child brings her out of her daydream. She is about to make something for herself to eat when the sound of the door opening grabs her attention. Relieved that her husband is back safe and hopefully unharmed, she walks as fast as she can in her impregnated state to the door.  
However, it is not her husband that she finds. Two threatening cloaked and masked figures stand wands at the ready in the door entrance. She knows who these people are. They are death eaters. They have broke through the wards put on the house. They are there to murder her. She cannot defend herself against them. She isn't a witch. All she can do now is try to die with some dignity and think that maybe it will be a good thing that her child won't have to grow up in this horrible and pain-inflicting world.

* * *

He looks down at her with pity, he's lost count of the rounds of crutiartis curses used on her, the amount of lacerations on her body and the amount of cackles Bellatrix has let out. Lying in the fetal position on the floor cradling her swollen abdomen, she is clearly dazed. She now has no idea what is going on around her, only that the worst pain she has ever felt is coursing through her body right now. The male has a reputation for his stoic demeanor and so is glad the mask conceals his sympathetic expression from Bellatrix. Although she is having so much fun it is doubtful she would notice if he wasn't wearing a mask. She suddenly turns around and looks at him.  
"My mark is burning. We must finish her off and go," She says calmly. Too calmly. As if she hasn't just tortured someone to the brink of madness.  
"Mine isn't. It must be a task for you. Go ahead. I'll finish her off myself." The male death eater replies coldly as always.  
"Okay, Severus. But make it slow." She cackles one last time before leaving.  
He waits until the crack of her apparating has passed before crouching to her side. It is clear he wants to save her, but he cannot. Bellatrix would be sure to find out if a body was not found and the young woman has been through so much tonight he doubts if she'd ever be sane again. It would be merciful to kill her. He slowly raises his wand, ready to say those words when she turns to him and whispers something barely audible. Barely.  
"Kill me. I beg you to kill me. Just save my baby."  
Her voice is hoarse and quiet but he obeys. How can he not? He knows what he has done tonight. Severus Snape is aware that this is Sirius Black's, a sworn enemy of himself, child. A man of the order. But even so, this child is too innocent to die tonight. So he cuts the child out it's dead mothers stomach. It is a girl, and as he severs the umbilical cord, it doesn't even cry. It just looks at him with eyes as blue as its mothers, but with a raging storm in them, just like her fathers.  
He cannot face leaving it here for Black to find. It could die between now and the time he returns. So he wraps it in a throw from the near-by couch and walks outside to conjure the dark mark above the house and set fire to the building. He knows her remains will be found by Black, but no one will know that the child escaped. The cloaked man side-apparates to the nearest orphanage. Before he apparates away, he summons a quill and piece of parchment and begins to write. Severus Snape is aware that it is selfish of him - her parents probably have a beautiful name picked out already for their child, but no name could be more beautiful than hers. Even so, he knows he has to leave a connection to her parents. Placing the bundle in the doorway, somewhat sheltered from the cold air and sight, he tucks the note into a fold in the throw and steps back to apparate away. One last look leaves him with a tragically beautiful image embedded in his mind.  
The small child looks on at him in wonder. Her porcelain skin has smears of blood on it and tufts of honey blonde curls stick out in every direction. But what is most startling, is the pair of stormy sapphire irises that gazes on at the man as if seeing right into his very soul. And written on the note that sits in her make-do shawl is 'Lily Sierra Neena Black'

* * *

The orphanage is all she's ever known. They tease her, call her names, leave her out of their games, even hit her sometimes, but she doesn't want to leave - even if they bully her for the strange things that happen around her. She is scared, and they make no effort to console her. She is being handed over like some kind of merchandise, and she has no say in it. They all sign the forms. Everyone but her, that is. There is no space where she can scrawl 'Lily Sierra Neena Black' in her messy six year old handwriting. Of course, if she had that choice she wouldn't sign it at all. She is going to live with some man she doesn't even know. They tell her that she is lucky that he is 'taking her on'. The tiny six-year-old doesn't feel lucky at all.

She hauls her small trunk down the stairs of the orphanage. It isn't heavy, she has hardly anything to put in it, but she's so small it is a feat for her and no one offers to help. Lily knows it is her last time on these stairs as she descends. She feels disappointed that there is no one to say goodbye to. She has no friends here at the orphanage. Although, Lily does have one friend at her school. A boy called Harry. They are both 'outcasts' in the school, called 'freaks' and excluded from games but they don't mind. They have each other for company. He can relate to all the mysterious things that happen around her. She only wishes she could say goodbye and thank him.  
She has a horrible feeling as she climbs into his car. Somewhere inside of her, Lily knows she should run and get as far as she can from this man, but she doesn't. She stays put as he locks the doors and begins to drive to her 'new home'.

* * *

Another slap. Another kick. Another beating. More shouting. More names. More abuse. She is used to it by now. Lily has the same dream every night. She is in his car and the door is still unlocked. If she just leans over and tugs on the handle it would open and she could escape what was ahead of her. Freedom is so close and inside she longs for it. But every time, just as she touches the handle it would lock and her hopes of freedom would ebb further and further away from her with every beating. His name is John, and she often wonders how he is allowed to 'look after' a child. There was nothing she regretted more than not running away while that door was unlocked and she had the chance. Now, because of that decision, she is subjected to the same routine every day.  
_Pull her aching body off the ground where she had been beaten until she passed out. Make breakfast for him and eat whatever will go unnoticed from the refrigerator. Dress in the same tattered clothes that cover the bruises. Go to a different school where she doesn't even have Harry to talk to. Get teased by her nasty peers. Go home and hope John is still passed out on the couch from his binge drinking. Make dinner for him. Eat his leftovers. Get beaten again. It's a cycle she goes through everyday while trying to hide from the world outside what is going on behind the closed doors._

John has told her over and over again if she tells anyone they won't care and he'll just kill her. She believes him because it's probably true.  
Until one day, about a fortnight after her unnoticed and un-celebrated 9th birthday while walking from school she wonders why she doesn't just run away. Just because she missed her chance in the car doesn't mean that another chance won't arise. Lily wonders why it hadn't occurred to her years ago - It seemed so simple. She realizes, this is her chance. She is walking home from school alone as usual. It isn't like anyone would miss her. Only John would notice her disappearance in a few hours and what could he do? She thinks about it. If he found her he'd surely kill her. Or maybe just beat her within an inch of her life. It wouldn't matter - now she had an image of freedom in her mind, she would rather die than return to that hell. The young girl decides to do it before she can talk herself out of it.

* * *

The room is dark and an air of misery chokes the very small group inside. They can feel his presence although they cannot see him under the black shroud that covers the small figure. They have their doubts, but do not dare to express them to anyone. For if they did, they would surely be killed for disloyalty. And you do not show disloyalty to Lord Voldamort. Even if his body could hardly be called so, even if he could not lift a wand to kill you, one word and many would jump at the chance to do it for him in hopes of earning his respect. A short man stands next to the figure and leans down to his height. The room is deadly silent and all that can be heard is the soft sound of many bodies breathing at once until even that stops when a hushed, whispering sound emits from the figure to the man next to him. No one else can decipher the hushed sound except that man. Obviously a very trusted death eater. He opens his mouth to speak and it is clear he is the spokes person for Voldemort himself.  
"The Dark Lord, as you know, has returned in his very weakened state. He has a plan however to get into Hogwarts unnoticed the year Harry Potter will attend his first." The figure emits a hissing sound at the name 'Harry Potter' and the man stops his speech to allow this.  
"I cannot fully divulge the plan with you, but I can say that to carry this out and bring our Lord back to full immortal power, he needs more strength. He has had a dream, which leads him to the source of this strength. I'm sure you all remember many years ago, a girl named Sierra Thomson escaped an attack on her family. She became pregnant, but it was thought that her unborn child died with her when we finally caught up with her. A recent dream the Dark Lord has had tells us that the child is very much alive. She is crucial in our plan. The same blood that courses through her veins also flows through our Lord. It is she we need to fulfill this task... _She is crucial_"

* * *

I have no clue where I am. I look around frantically, searching for a signpost or something that will give away my location. Why, I don't know. It won't make much difference considering I wouldn't even recognize the location, never-mind navigate myself to somewhere safe and as sheltered as possible. I decide what I really need is to calm down. So I sit down in the small field I find myself in and do something that usually helps me calm down. I close my eyes, take deep breaths and begin to inwardly state everything I know is true and definite.  
- My name is Lily Sierra Neena Black. I am 10years old. I grew up in an orphanage. My parents died in a car crash when I was a very young child. I now live with an abusive man called John. I ran away. I'm lost somewhere."  
I open my eyes and begin to think rationally again. Even if I'm left wandering around until daylight tomorrow, it's got to be better than living with that horrible man. This thought seems to motivate me, so I stand up and look around at my surroundings. I'm in a rectangular grassy field which is surrounded by tall trees on three sides. On the other is a small road, filled with pot holes and dead rodents. That was the way I came. I am tempted to retrace my steps back to a habitable town or housing estate but refrain. I can't go back, because that would mean being closer to John and I _can't_ risk that. I need to be as far away from him as possible.  
It is cold and a harsh wind stings at my exposed skin, especially my face and hands. So far, I have lucked out and it has remained dry for me to travel in. However I am not a lucky person, and any luck I do attain never seems to last long. As such, the grey sky clouds over completely with dark, threatening clouds and the first raindrops start to hit my body. I should find shelter, I'm aware, but the surrounding woods look threatening. I have never really minded the rain. In fact I think it's rather amazing. I love the pitter-patter it makes on the roof at night and I love how I can relate to it in a weird sense. Most people tend to hate the rain, but accept it's presence and put up with it - much like I felt at the orphanage.  
I continue standing in the field and let the rain soak me through. It feels exhilarating until the rumble of thunder makes me snap out of it. I'm not scared as such of storms, I just really dislike them. It's the noise of the thunder I think. I suddenly feel exposed in the field and make a frantic dash for the woods.  
I stumble in the growth which is rather scarce of much vegetation at first, but I can see it becomes dense very quickly. I continue to run into the woods, until I trip over a large, protruding tree root and fall to the ground painfully. I use my arms to lessen the impact of my fall, but a sickening crunch tells me all I have done is damage a bone in my limb. I am not unaccustomed to pain, however the pain seems to be lifting suddenly as if draining from my body. I roll over carefully, and I am looking straight above at the overhanging mass of leaves and branches. From the edge of my vision, black seems to seep in until it completely it consumes me. The last thing to run through my head is the realization that it is in fact blood dripping from my forehead.

* * *

I woke up in a new kind of hell. One that made Johns presence seem fifty times more preferable in comparison. The cloaked people would come in to the dark cell, clad in their horrific masks and whisper mysterious words maliciously that I did not recognize. They would wave these stick-like objects and the worse pain imaginable would course through my small body. Food and water was scarce, and so it did not take long for ribs and bones to protrude from my already skinny body. It was always cold in the draughty cell, and the presence of the cloaked beings only seemed to chill the air even more so.  
The pain they inflicted on me is indescribable. the blood in my veins seemed to boil, and all I could feel was pain. I forgot everything but my suffering body and the pain attacking it - until the pain totally consumed my body and that was all that existed. There was nothing but pain and it was more intense than anything - like a fire raging inside every cell of my being.  
There was no windows, no clocks - nothing to convey time, day or date. I slept whenever I was not being tortured or consuming the rare and simple victuals provided. Hope and energy seemed like a distant memory of something I once possessed. I couldn't bare to think about things that made me happy, such as Harry or nature because they were locked inside my head and I feared that if I let them out in this dark cell then they would be forever tainted. I do not know how long I had been imprisoned for, when I awoke to a man in the cell with me. I was naturally frightened of the stranger, but curious as he was the first unmasked human I had seen in what felt donkeys years. As he appeared to be asleep, I ventured out of the corner I was resting in and went closer to investigate. I examined the man with my eyes. He looked around forty years old, with dark hair in which grey was beginning to pepper. His face seemed kind - graced with laughter lines - , yet there was a seriousness about his face that suggested he had endured a lot. However, he was covered in scrapes, grazes, scratches and cuts with dried blood seeping from these wounds. As I got closer to assess his injuries, his eyes opened suddenly and I could feel my heart jump with fright. I backed up quickly into the far corner. He sat up, and came to his senses before he spotted me.  
"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, kid," He tried to soothe in his hoarse voice and continued after no reply from myself, "My name's Joseph, but you can call me Joe, that's what all my friends do. What's your name, kid?"  
I tried to keep my voice steady to no avail, "are they your friends? In the cloaks and masks?"  
"No, they're most certainly not, kid. They're bad people, and I can see that they've hurt you. I may not have a wand or a sword but I'll promise you now, kid, that I'll do whatever I can to protect you from now on."  
I was startled at the first sign of kindness I'd witnessed in so long, and felt as if this man deserved my trust already. "What's a wand?" I asked him brightly, giving him a sign that he had my trust and thanks. He explained to me all about magic, the things he had done with magic and told wonderful stories that filled me up with a little more hope than Id ever had in my time there. i didn't ask about the cloaked people, because I didn't want to ruin the sense of hope and feeling of not being alone that he'd brought. Despite the wonderful and hope-filling tales, I was beginning to feel tired. Joe could see, and took me under his arm to give me protection and warmth. Just before we both drifted to sleep, I whispered to him, "Lily."  
"Mmm?" he murmured back, confused in his tired state.  
"My name. It's Lily Sierra Neena Black."  
"Nice name. Bit of a mouthful, though. I think I'll stick to kid, kid."

* * *

The cackle still rang in my ears. How could they have done such a thing? I kneeled over him, my only friend in this hell who had died in his endeavor to protect me, and sobbed as his warm, sticky blood pooled around us. It gave the dark, dingy room a metallic aroma and as fresh and warm as the blood was, the cell became even colder and eerier. His company had shown me hope and kindness and now he was gone, I had never felt such loneliness. Through my heart-wrenching cries, I did not hear the commotion above. I did not notice anything until a heavy door opened and the first strong light I had seen in god-knows-how-long flooded in. Usually I would have cowered away in the corner as always, but I didn't. Not only could I not bring myself to leave him, but I didn't care anymore. I wasn't scared of anything. No pain could compare to loosing a friend and death would have been welcomed.  
It took my eyes some time to adjust to the new light, but I saw a dark silhouette appear at the doorway. It moved forward and transformed into the formation of an old man. He had a long, blue silk robe on with intricate detailing and embellishments in gold. He had a long, snowy white beard and carried in his right hand a stick-like thi... - no, a wand. The most captivating thing about this man was not his strange appearance which to most would seem weird, - but his eyes. They sparkled wonderfully behind his half-moon spectacles. He looked rather old, yet seemed very wise.  
He walked towards the cell and looked down at the scene before him. Me, a small child kneeling over a dead man, crying woefully. When his sparkling eyes found his lifeless ones, his face became even more grievous. "Joe," he whispered sorrowfully. And my mind flashed back to when Joe told me his name was Joseph, and that only his friends called him Joe. I believed Joe was a good person, and so his friends must me too.  
"It wasn't me, I swear. Well, it was my fault, really. He tried to protect me, and they said that he wasn't of any use to them anymore and then they just k-killed him. I'm so sorry. You called him Joe. He said friends called him Joe. I'm so sorry," I stuttered panickedly as a new wave of tears overwhelmed me. He flourished his wand and the cell door sprung open. He walked in, kneeled down next to me and looked at me straight in the eyes. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Joe was my friend. He was a very good person, and I know for a fact that he would not risk his life to protect someone who was not an equally good person too. It was not your fault. You are not to be blamed. By anyone, let alone yourself. Do not apologize. This is not your fault. The people that did this ... they are very bad people. They do horrible things, and I thought that they had all been imprisoned years ago. But, it seems that there is a small few who still remain. They have hurt you and I have let them, so for that, I am sorry. Upstairs my men, - good men, that is - have caught them and sent them away. You are safe now," he comforted me. Albus held out his hand, beckoning for me to take it. I looked at his hand, and then back at Joe.  
"He's dead, child. No-one can possibly hurt him now. It's time to leave."  
I took his hand and tried to stand, but my knees gave under me and I landed on the cold stone painfully. I was embarrassed, but just as I was about to try again another voice entered the cell, followed by it's origin. "Have you got him, sir?" I was startled, but a look from Albus prevented my retreat. The man who had spoken fully entered the cell and saw Joe for himself. As a sorrowful look came across his face I examined him. He had fair hair, kind eyes and his skin was covered in faint scars. In the pocket of his shabby robes I could see a wand and the foil of an opened yet unfinished bar of chocolate. His eyes fell on me, and I heard Albus speak, "This child has been through a lot. Remus, if you would take her to St. Mungo's."  
"Of course. And Sir, aurors believe this to be a group of low-level death eaters attempting to continue on the legacy of him. Probably captured Joe in a surprise attack hoping to get information on the Ministry. It's being ruled that the threat is no more," Remus informed before turning to me.  
It would have been so embarrassing having to be carried out of that place in front of all they, what were they called? Aurors, that's it, had my thoughts not been utterly consumed by Joe's death.

* * *

The child lay sleeping in the sterile hospital sheets, tossing and turning in a nightmare heat as a nurse bustled around her, trying to reverse the severe damage done to the poor child. Outside the room, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore were discussing the child's future.  
"She finally divulged her name to me," he began, "Lily Sierra Neena Black. I know it's not possible, sir, but the name and even the resemblance. It's uncanny. I know it's their child, I know. How-"  
Albus cut him off "I can see it too. It's impossible not to when it's staring you in the eyes. The fact that this very name has appeared on Hogwarts list for next term confirms it. She cannot know, however. She will go to a muggle orphanage until the time for her to join our world comes. Even then she will be oblivious to her heritage, is that clear, Remus?"  
"She is to be discharged in the next 48hours. I'll wait with her. They say there is some sort of spell, curse, charm, jinx - they do not know what has been placed upon her or it's effects. It is but a few months away, I know I couldn't take care of her because of obvious reasons but perhaps she could stay at the Leaky Cauldron at least or even the Weasly's, Sir? She wouldn't have to know a thing about them."  
"The child deserves a choice in this, Remus. Ask her, but no matter the answer, she must not know yet."

* * *

Remus stayed with her, soothing her when her nightmares came to their horrifying climax. He comforted her when she woke in a cold sweat. When the time for her discharge came, he had became rather fond of the child and was nervous for her answer. "Lily, where did you stay before? - before the bad people caught you?"  
A nervous look flashed in her eyes before she composed herself, "I lived with a man named John, he took me from the orphanage when I was six. Why?"  
Remus dodged her question with another, "Were you happy there, Lily?"  
"Yes. Of course I was." Lily replied defensively. Remus, however, mistook this as a sign that she would want to return to this John as soon as possible - that she actually missed him. _How could I have thought that I could just take her away like that? It's obvious that someone is dreadfully missing this child. I'll return her immediately_.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Letter

**A/N- **Hey, I know the last chapter was a real bore, but this is where the fun actually begins. Well, the whole Hogwarts experience anyway. After the next chapter were actually on the Hogwarts Express. There you'll actually read about Lily, her character, her friends etc. Obviously J.K Rowling's characters are involved. I don't own them, just Lily Sierra Neena Black. I don't own anything else unless I'm J.K Rowling - which, unfortunately, I'm not. Thanks for even reading this. Please R&R.

* * *

Returning to Johns was harder than she ever thought it would be after her brief moment of experiencing kindness. Her first night back there returned her to another world of pain, just as excruciating as ever. Why hadn't she just said "no" to Remus? Because, as far as ten year old's go, none were as stubborn as Lily Sierra Neena Black. She refused to show weakness, because where did weakness get you? She wouldn't let Remus know her other hell, because then he'd know what she allowed to happen to her on a daily basis. Lily wasn't prepared to let any soul know how weak John made her feel. John was delighted he had his punching bag back, and wasn't prepared to let it go again. The school holidays had started by the time Lily was returned, so she didn't have to leave their dingy house much at all - and even when she did, John made it clear what would happen if she ran away again. He had no idea what had happened to her after her escape, but it had made Lily too scared to try it again.

* * *

One cloudy morning late July, Lily pulled herself off the hard floorboards and stretched painfully. She generally tried not to remember the previous nights. The mornings were her only time of peace really, when he was passed out upstairs - not to awaken for a few hours at least. Lily began clearing up, transporting empty bottles of beer into the bin, making as little noise as possible just in case. Lily made her way to the front door to collect the mail and set it out for John. She flicked through the multiple letters, checking for bills or anything that could put John in a foul mood. Well, fouler than usual.  
To her complete and utter shock, Lily found a letter addressed to herself. No-one, absolutely no-one, ever wrote to Lily. Ever. She put down the rest of the mail carelessly and sat down with her letter in amazement. She opened it hurriedly, full of excitement. It was sealed with red wax, stamped with a beautiful crest.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Lily, totally gob-smacked, flipped over the page.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM First-year students will require:_  
_sets of plain work robes (black)_  
_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_  
_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
_1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Lily was absolutely positive that this was the best day of her whole life. Nothing could compare to how she was feeling right now. She was a witch! That was why all the strange things happened at school and at the orphanage - a bully's shoe laces suddenly becoming tied together, the nasty orphanage head mistress loosing all her hair and so much more strange happenings. The reason she'd never belonged there was because she belonged somewhere else. Lily had never felt so much happiness inside her at once. It was a strange and wonderful feeling.  
Until her stomach dropped and the happiness left her feeling empty. John would never approve and let her go, would he? Definitely not. The one great thing that had happened to her, and John would ruin that just like he did everything. Well Lily decided she wouldn't let him. She decided she'd been weak for too long. She would send a reply agreeing to go and he wouldn't have a say. She would think about how she'd get the necessary stuff later.  
But first - how would she reply? "We await your owl" - Lily didn't own an owl. She started to panic until she noticed the tawny at the small, dirty window. She let it in, praying it wouldn't fly around the house or make a lot of noise. It just flew in calmly and perched on the arm of the tattered old sofa.  
"I know, it smells in here, doesn't it? I'm sorry"  
She picked up a sheet of paper and scribbled on it.

_I would love to attend. However, I don't know how to get any of these things._

Lily really hoped she wasn't being stupid. She knew she probably was but didn't care. She would never get such an opportunity ever again. She folded the sheet of paper and attached it to the owl gently.  
"On you go," Lily ushered it. It didn't move an inch, but instead nibbled her finger.  
"I don't know what you want? I don't have any money to give you," Lily said, before she realized something else to give the tawny. "Do you want some food?" She asked, retrieving two slices of bread from the kitchen. It wasn't much, but it would be all that went unnoticed. That meant however, that she herself would not be eating that morning. The owl still gulped it greedily and flew off out the window it entered in.  
Lily continued on tiding the small room as quietly as possible, except now she had a huge grin on her face.

* * *

The very next day, while Lily was clearing up the mess as always, she sighted the owl at the window again. Letting it in, she removed the letter from it and opened excitedly. As one hand fiddled clumsily with the paper, the other gently petted the tawny.

_Dear Ms Black,_

_I am aware that you are new to the world of magic, and as such are unaware of how to attain the neccessary items. I will personally guide you around Diagon Alley, and Gringotts bank where you will deal with money and purchase supplies. I will collect you on July 31st at 9am sharp. You shall be returned to your parents / guardian at 1pm._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress_

Lily fed the owl and set it off again before thinking of a plan to keep Hogwarts a secret from John until the last minute when she left. Lily discovered she was quite the tactical genius when she put her mind to it.


	3. Chapter 2 - Diagon Alley

**A/N- **Next Chapter, I _promise_ we're at Hogwarts. I hope you like this, Sorry I haven't been updating as quick. Leave a review for requests or to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, enjoy!

* * *

Lily stood in the small, cramped kitchen looking down at the pot full of John's dinner. She had the sleeve of paracetamol tablets in her hand. All she had to do was crumble them in, and then with the alcohol he would be out for the rest of the night and tomorrow. That was all it would take, and then she could go shopping and not have to face his wrath when she returned. Lily refused to chicken out. She would do this. She wouldn't let him stop her.

* * *

Lily awoke early and made herself presentable. She brushed her long, blonde, wavy hair and put on her least-tattered clothes - there wasn't much selection. The clothes from the charity shop were thin, worn and over-sized on her small frame but at least they covered the bruises. She took all the money she had which amounted to a, mere total of 3.27. Lily was really worried about how little money she had to buy all the school supplies. She took her acceptance letter which she'd hid behind the old TV and tiptoed past the passed out man. She was aware he was out cold, but didn't want to risk anything. She could only imagine what would happen if he awoke to find Lily trying to sneak out with that letter. Lily hoped he wouldn't even realize a day had passed when he woke up later on that night. It's not as if he was holding down a job that would miss hiss presence.  
Lily silently made her way out the tiny terrace where she'd wait for this professor McGonagall. Lily most certainly did not want her going inside the house.

Lily was daydreaming about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, about the adventures she'd have and about how much fun she'd have practicing and learning magic. A very loud 'crack!' pulled her out of her imagination, and when her head snapped up a woman was standing there as if by magic. Well, it was magic really. The woman was quite old, she was clad in beautiful emerald robes and her dark hair was scraped back tightly into an intricate bun. She wore a stern look on her face, but her kind and respectful eyes were smiling.  
"Lily Black?" The woman asked. Her voice was firm yet not unfriendly. Not exactly warm either, though.  
"That's me," Lily replied brightly - full of excitement. She had been ever since she received her letter.  
"My name's Professor McGonagall. I will guide you through Diagon Alley today where you will purchase you're school supplies. Do you have your letter with you?"  
"Yeah," Lily flashed her letter to confirm.  
"Are your parents or guardians in?" The professor questioned curiously.  
_Oh crap_ Lily thought. _Think fast_.  
"Um, no, at work," Lily replied rather fluently for a lie made up on the spot.  
"Hmm. Well, I'm afraid we'll have to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron today."  
" 'Apparate?' What's that?"

To put it short, to apparate was to go from one place to another instantly while making yourself violently sick. Lily felt as though she was being forced through a tiny tube and shaken about violently. Never the less, when they arrived in a homey-looking pub, Lily ignored how ill she felt and refused to ruin this day by complaining. Lily took in her surroundings. The pub was mostly timber and looked lovely enough, but the people in it really caught her attention. There was a group of long nosed old women in large pointy hats playing a card game heatedly, two men at the bar downing some weird glowing drink and so many more interesting people. Lily was really fascinated. A small cough from the professor recaptured her attention. They began to walk out together through a door in the back. On their way, the bartender called out to them.  
"Hey, Minnie"  
"Hello, Tom" McGonagall replied with an actual smile.  
As soon as they exited, Lily became very confused. There was a small space between the large door they had just exited from and a huge brick wall surrounding them. There was no fence, door or anything in the bricks. Lily looked up at McGonagall, wondering why she'd brought her there. McGonagall stepped forward and summoned a wand from her beautiful emerald robes. She then went on to tap several bricks in what seemed a precise order.  
To Lily's total and utter amazement, the brick wall split and opened up to show a long street with many shops on either side of the pavement. This must be Diagon Alley Lily realised. The alley was very busy, with children and adults bustling about carrying bags full of school supplies. Lily looked on in awe at the wonderful scene before her.  
It was all so wonderful - until Lily remembered about her money problem. She decided it was time to confess to the professor. Lily only hoped she'd still be allowed to attend Hogwarts.  
"Umm, Professor?" Lily began nervously, "I don't really have much money at all. I know I should have told you sooner, but I didn't know if you'd still let me attend. I'm so sorry."  
McGonagall only smiled slightly, yet it was a friendly smile that comforted Lily. "Don't worry, I've already been to Gringotts - that's the bank, dear - and withdrew enough for your school supplies. I set up your own vault while I was there, too." She didn't say where the money came from. It was actually from Hogwarts funds, although Lily had well more than enough in her family vault, McGonagall didn't wish for Lily nor she to set foot in there - god forbid. And so she changed the subject as they were walking so the blonde child would not question the money's origin.  
"So, when is your birthday?"  
"September 1st," the girl replied - although she didn't see the purpose of her having a birthday. Birthdays were supposed to be about celebration and that was something John certainly did not do on her birthday.  
Her answer seemed to intrigue the professor, however. "hmm."  
"Is there something wrong with that?" Lily asked concernedly at McGonagalls reply.  
"No, not at all," the professor replied while making a note to ask Dumbledore when she got the chance before changing the subject once more. "Now, I think we should get your wand first. Here we are at Ollivanders. He'll sort you out while I go and get your equipment - things like your cauldron, that is, let's have your letter? Yes, I'll be here when your finished. You're not to go off alone. Off you go, now," she ushered the child into the dusty shop.

Lily wandered into the shop which was _very_ dusty. Ollivanders, was that what Professor McGonagall said? Yes, that's it. The shop appeared empty however, when the young child scanned it. Until suddenly, an old, friendly man appeared as if out of nowhere. _What is it with magical people appearing out of nowhere?_ Lily thought.  
"Ahh, my child, come in, come in. I take it you're seeking a wand. What's your name, child?" Mr Ollivander asked.  
"Lily Black"  
"Ah," his face seemed to drop for a split-second before he composed himself. "I can see it now. Uncanny, really."  
"Err, Wha-" But he cut her off.  
"Now, what's your wand hand?" _Do all magical people change the subject like crazy, too?_ Lily pondered before handing out her left hand to the man. Numerous tape measures came out of thin air and started measuring her in awkward places and Lily vaguely wondered what the distance between her belly button and toes had to do with anything. Once the tapes were finished, Ollivander disappeared again and when he re-emerged he was holding a long box. He summoned a wand from the box and handed it to Lily.  
"7.5", Whippy, Willow, Dragon heartstring core - good for charms, those with this type often find themselves adept at Herbology, and is quite powerful"

* * *

Numerous wands and several destroyed items belonging to Ollivander later - the shop keeper emerged from behind a shelf with a wide grin on his face.  
"Don't worry about the mess, dear. You see, the wand chooses the wizard - or witch in your case. You have no idea how many explosions happen in here every day. Here, try this." Ollivander said in a friendly tone, handing her the 7th wand. "It's 10.5" in total. Hornbeam body with Sequoia handle - a sturdy wand, dear. Chimera Scale Fragment and Phoenix tail feather blended core. Very unusual - in fact it's the rarest wand I've ever sold. Very powerful, especially for a child. Good for Defense Against The Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Charms. I'm afraid it's said that most most witches and wizards with this kind of core aren't much use at potions. Go on, give it a swish."  
Immediately, an indescribable warmth spread up my left arm and wonderful gold sparks emerged from it's tips. I looked on in awe. I can't believe I'm doing this.  
"Great, child. That will be 7 Galleons."  
Lily really had no clue what Galleons were. She assumed it was wizard money but she didn't know anything about wizard money. She just handed him the exact coins that the professor had given her.  
"Is this enough?" Lily asked handing him the money, scared she'd just embarrassed herself.  
"That's it exactly," Ollivander told her while boxing her wand and handing it over. "Goodbye, dear."  
"Bye, Mr. Ollivander."

* * *

Lily had had a wonderful day, and was disappointed that it was coming to a close. The child had learned all about wizard money too, from McGonagall. She had everything on the list, except a pet - but that wasn't really necessary and she didn't like to ask. Everything that was compulsory she had, except her robes that is.  
"There is Madam Malkins over there. I'll be waiting for you just outside, I just need to run into a shop first. On you go, I'll take your bags for you."

* * *

Just as she was about to push the door open, someone behind it pulled. Lily, being the clumsy girl she was, fell right into them. They managed to steady her and when their eyes met, realization and shock flashed on both their faces.  
"Lil!"  
"Harry!"  
"What happened?"  
"I moved school. It was a last minute thing, I so wanted to say goodbye, Harry, I really did. I'm so sorry. How were the other kids after I left? I left you all alone, Harry. I'm so sorry. Are the Dursleys still as Dursley-ish? I'm so sor-" Harry cut off her blabbering, "Don't worry, Lils'. And yes, they're still as persnickety, irritating and Dursley-ish. How's your new scho-," then he cut himself off. "Hey! If you're here then ... are you going to Hogwarts too?"  
"Yes! Oh Harry I'm so happy I've found you again. Although I don't really know anything about magic to be going to a school that teaches it..."  
"I don't know a thing either. Hagrid, see that giant man over there?" Harry gestured for Lily to turn around and she spotted him right away. "That's him, he's so nice. And really funny too. He turned Dudley into a pig." Harry paused to allow Lily's outburst of laughter. "Lil, I'm sorry. I have to go get Hagrid - he's waiting for me."  
"That's fine, I need to go get my robes anyway. Don't think you're going to get rid of me that easy now we're both attending the same school again - we're going to catch up once term begins. As soon as term begins - September 1st."  
"I have so much to tell you too, Lil," Harry continued to use his old nickname for Lily. It was fitting too, considering her small height and tiny frame. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
"Bye, Harry!"  
Lily walked into the shop with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

How had she ended up getting measured next to such an annoying, arrogant boy? He had been prattling on about house groups, quidditch and wizard blood for a full 10 minutes. None of these things did Lily have a clue about, yet she was certain that his attitude absolutely stunk. What was his name again, _Dracula Malfunction_? _Drab Monkey_? _Drone Malfunction_? Draco Malfoy - that was it.  
Lily was relieved when he eventually left, and ended up having a very pleasant conversation with the seamstress measuring her. She tried not to wince too much whenever she accidentally touched a particularly sore bruise or abrasion.  
When Lily exited her shop after counting up the money and paying all by herself, Professor McGonagall was waiting outside for her.  
"I know your birthday is a good month or so away, but I couldn't resist getting you this gift. It reminded me of yourself - it's beautiful eyes, I think. That's what "Neena" means in Hindi - "pretty eyes". Perhaps you're beautiful eyes is why you received that name." The professor stopped herself there, not wanting to further instigate thoughts of the child's parents, although she didn't understand how they could have named her. She didn't even understand how they could of even had her in the first place. _But that thought is not for today_, McGonagall thought, handing over the cage to Lily.  
The iron cage contained a beautiful owl. All of its feathers were as black as coal and shined beautifully in the light. It was rather small for most owls, yet not tiny. In fact, it looked quite powerful. The most captivating thing about the elegant bird was not its size nor it's glossy feathers - but it's eyes. They were the most brilliant shade of bright, deep orange. They were absolutely captivatingly beautiful.  
"Are you serious?" The small child asked in awe. The word "serious", however, had connotations that the professor did not wish to think of at that moment.  
"Of course. Don't be silly, child."  
"Thank you so much! I don't know what to say..."  
"Thank you has sufficed," McGonagall told Lily with a small yet sincere smile.

* * *

Another lie. They seemed to slip out too easy for Lily's liking.  
Her father was still at work, but wouldn't be long home. He often got held up at his work. What work? Oh, he's an, uh, Sales Assistant. Yeah, he worked really hard to provide for her. Oh no, not that they were poor or anything. She'd never gone without at all.  
She was glad when McGonagall left after Lily thanked her numerous time. Lily also learned that on September 1st she had to be at King's Cross Station on Platform 11 & 3/4 by 11 O'clock to catch the train to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait - to learn magic, to get away from John, to see Harry again - for the whole experience.  
All Lily had to do now was stash her new supplies in the old shed in the tiny back garden. It was terribly old, creaky, dusty and mostly empty apart from old tools and spiders. Lily wasn't necessarily scared of spiders - they were a regular occurrence in the messy terrace - but she disliked them a lot none the less. At least she was certain nobody ever went in there. She decided that she would leave the door slightly ajar to allow her owl which she had named Sienna, meaning orange-red (Professor McGonagall had participated and helped in her deliberation), out to hunt and explore. She would also give it any food she possibly could sneak.  
Opening the old and creaky door, Lily nearly choked with all the dust that seemed to fly everywhere at the slight disturbance. She firstly put her biggest things in to begin with. The young girl worked as quickly and efficiently as she could to ensure she spent no longer than was necessary in the horrible and stuffy shed. The heavy trunk was only half full with school supplies and it wasn't as if she had many personal belongings to fill it fully - just as well, probably, she'd have difficulty heaving it about as it was. The cage with Sienna in it lay on top of stable pile. Petting the graceful bird once more, she closed the door to the shed only slightly so no-one could see in but that Sienna could get out if she wanted too. Lily then placed a large rock down to secure the opening.  
The honey-blonde child then returned to the terrace, thinking on how to complete her mission - _Escape to Hogwarts_.


	4. Chapter 3 - Child Eating Russian Hags

**A/N**- We're finally on the train for Hogwarts! Thanks for reading, I'm not following the book exactly, because I absolutely hate fanfictions that copy J.K Rowlings work _exactly_ and just add in some perfect, annoying girl tagging along. Let me know what you think of the changes, constructive criticism is welcomed. Big thank you to the people following this :) Once again, I am -unfortunately- not J.K Rowling and anything you recognize belongs to her. R&R!

* * *

Lily inhaled as much air as she could. Oh how she wished oxygen was courage. All she had to do was tell him. That was all. It seemed simple enough but "Hey, John. Sorry to you know, try and leave this hell or whatever, but if you wouldn't mind - I'm away to study magic at a boarding school where I won't have to see your ugly mug everyday" might not go down too well, at all. This required tact and sensitivity with her words - both of which were not her strongest linguistic quality, at all. This required optimism that perhaps hell had frozen over today and that John would permit her to go - and Lily did not have a lot of hope in John, at all. All Lily knew that asking him was a formality. Lily would be going and that was that. She wouldn't allow him to stop her. He had taken enough from her already.  
"Errr, John?" Lily inwardly cringed. What a pathetic way to begin.  
"What?" The gruff voice was slurred from alcohol yet menacing.  
"Well, I, uh..." Lily stumbled before spitting it out bluntly. As said, tact nor eloquence with words was not her forte. "I was accepted into a boarding school. Hogwarts, that is. It's magical. Like proper magic, that is."  
"Magic? Are you trying to be funny?" Oh crap, he looked mad.  
"No, I wouldn't make this up. Look here's the letter." Lily thrust it towards him in her panicked state. Why did he scare her so much? Oh, that's why...  
"This is obviously a stupid joke, you idiot of a girl! Were you actually so stupid as to believe that you would be going to boarding school to learn magic?" He laughed darkly.  
"It's not a joke!" Lily realized she was shouting and tried to backtrack gently. "See, I've to get a train at King's Cross tomorrow. At 11. Look, it says it in the letter."  
John looked down before an evil smirk settled on his face. "Platform 11 & 3/4, you say?"  
"uh, yes" Lily was nervous at his smile and tone.  
"Okay then. I'll take you down to the station tomorrow. We'll see then about this magic business, eh? And when you find out that there's no such thing, we'll drive back home - and then there'll be trouble," John said calmly yet sinisterly and wickedly. The fact that he was saying that this was a joke and that magic wasn't real enraged Lily. She wouldn't let her temper get the best of her this time and blow it, though. She's saw it with her own eyes - with the professor and even before that when... when they'd killed Joe with it. Seeing his death by magic didn't put her off as it would some, but in fact encouraged her. Joe was a wizard, a good one, and although she hadn't seen him perform a spell - she wanted to make him proud. He had died for her, at the end of the day. But that was not something Lily wanted to be thinking about when she could be thinking about magic. Lily knew the only reason he'd agreed to drive her there was his disbelief of platform 11 & 3/4. The only reason he was taking her there was to prove her wrong. Although she really hoped he was wrong and that the platform did exist and that McGonagall hadn't made some big mistake that would all end in Lily's pain.  
She also thought about Johns face tomorrow when she'd take all of her things out of the shed and put them in the car to drive to the station. He's begin to doubt himself then, but he'd not back down and prove himself wrong. Although he and Lily were not actually related, the were as dreadfully stubborn as each other. Then once they got there, he'd regret ever disbelieving her and agreeing to take her. But Lily wouldn't care by then - she'd be on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

Johns face was even better than expected when he first set his beady eyes on her luggage. And Lily was right, he looked slightly doubtful but didn't relent or even say anything. They just drove in a terrible tension-filled silence. The next thing would be watching his face fall as she found the platform. Lily would walk on the train laughing. Although a tiny part of her mind was doubting everything because it all seemed so surreal and unbelievable. The child only hoped he wouldn't have the chance to change his mind and drag her back home once he realized he was wrong. She decided to move her mind away from the doubt and imagine all the fun she'd have at Hogwarts and away from Ignoa Avenue with John. She'd learn so many spells - she'd already began reading through some of her school books in the mornings when she could. And she'd meet Harry again. He had said that he had a lot to tell her, this made the girl even more exited - but she couldn't let John know that.

* * *

"On you go. Go find, platform 11 & 3/4 then. See if your magical powers will guide you," He muttered cynically yet sinisterly as he stood at platform 11. She walked to the pillar in-between platform 11 and 12, heaving the trolley with her luggage on it. It wasn't especially heavy, but it was difficult for a child with such a small frame. The two surrounding signs told her that there was nothing in-between. Internally, Lily began to panic, but she couldn't show John that. He'd just laugh and drag her right back _there_. The looked around for a couple of minutes, hoping for a clue to jump out at her or something. But nothing. She could feel John getting impatient and knew if she didn't find it and prove him wrong soon he'd make her leave.  
Until, suddenly, Lily overheard behind her a small female child ask her parents if she could go to Hogwarts. Lily whipped around and found a huge red headed family standing there with many trunks and luggage. They must know about Hogwarts, too. That meant they could help her if she asked them politely!  
Lily looked up at what appeared to be the mother, fussing over her children. She too had red hair, and a beautiful and friendly smile.  
"Uh, excuse me, ma'am? Could you tell me how to get to the train for Hogwarts?" She could feel Johns glare on her back.  
"Yes, of course, dear! Are you a first year too? It's my Ronald's first year too," she said with a smile while gesturing to a small boy with equally as bright hair. "Anyway, dear. All you need to do is run straight at the pillar." the way she said it was as if she just _hadn't_ told a child to run straight at a brick pillar. At seeing her alarmed face, she instructed a boy which she referred to as Percy - with red hair also - to perform the action. Lily looked on in awe as he passed through with ease. "On you go," the kind woman ended with a big warm smile.  
Lily turned around to see John for one last time. The way he looked at her smugly made it obvious he thought he had proven her wrong. A small jerk of the head indicated that he wanted her to go home back to that hell. He looked so damn smug with himself. Lily smiled and waved exaggeratedly and watched his face drop as she charged front-first with her trolley at the brick pillar. She closed her eyes and inwardly cringed as she waited for the pain.  
_Nothing_.  
Lily opened one eye, and then another. She had came out on a completely different platform. Crowds were gathered along the platform, children were alighting a beautiful red train which Lily recognized as the Hogwarts Express and parents waved sentimentally at them. Lily just stood in awe.  
_Bad idea_.  
Lily hadn't actually moved from the other side of the platform, and so was set for a collision with the next person who emerged from the magical passageway-thing. The next thing Lily knew, a metal trolley and all of it's luggage collided with her with great impact.  
"Oh my Go- Lily?! Are you okay? I'm so sorry. Let's move away from there," a familiar friendly voice said.  
"Oh, hi there, Harry." Lily said surprisingly brightly as Harry gave her his hand to help her up.  
"Always the graceful one, Lil's."  
"Hey! You were the one who attacked me in the first place!" Harry chuckled, knowing very well that they were just joking. Together they sorted out their luggage and Lily apologized at an angry Sienna as the boy Lily recognized as Ronald emerged. "Want to go get a compartment?" Harry suggested to both Ronald and Lily brightly.

* * *

The both of them in the compartment was quite a sight. They were the physical stark contrasts of each other. Harry had very messy, very black short hair and a light tan on his smooth skin. Whereas Lily had honey-blonde waist-length tresses that neatly cascaded over her shoulders and skin as pale and flawless as monumental alabaster. His eyes were a beautiful and vibrant shade of emerald green and hers were an equally beautiful and brilliant shade of azure. Although they were both small, Harry was slightly taller and Lily had a skinnier frame as a result of her limited diet.  
"So they had been lying this whole time?" lily asked incredulously at Harry while Ron - which Lily learned he much preferred over Ronald - was at the bathroom. It wasn't that they didn't like him, because they really did, or that Harry didn't want to totally confide in him (not yet, at least), but Lily just _knew_. They had been best friends years ago, after all.  
"Yeah," Harry replied simply.  
"And you're actually famous in the wizarding world because of this Voldamort guy?"  
"Yeah," again.  
"And you're rich, too?"  
"Yeah"  
"Wow," then Lily looked at Harry as if she'd just gotten the most amazing idea ever. "Hey! can I have your autograph?"  
"Wha- no! Why?" Harry was shocked but replied in good nature.  
"Well, you're a celebrity now. I've been your friend since nursery - it's time I started cashing in." Lily said with a faux-sly smile.  
Harry just laughed as Ron returned.  
Ron sat down and they continued their conversation, further getting to know each other.

* * *

"I'll have some of everything, thanks" Harry replied with a smile, handing a load of money over to the trolley-lady. Lily just looked on in awe at the mass of sweets he'd just bought. He looked so casual about it too, _why wasn't she rich, again_?  
"Help yourself, guys."  
Fair to say that Ron nor Lily needed telling twice - she couldn't remember ever having ate so much and Ron was just happy to be rid of his roast beef sandwhich.

* * *

"Ughh! Cat Fur Flavor," Lily muttered in disgust at the horrible bean. Her and Harry then went on to have a Chocolate Frog each - both having heart attacks at the fact that they _moved_. "Usually, the fact that I'm eating something that mere seconds ago hopped on my eye would freak me out, but you can't really have problems if it tastes this good," Lily commented airily, making Harry and Ron snort with laughter.  
"What card did you get?" Ron asked openly.  
"I got Babayaga - a med-evil Russian hag most well know for consuming young children for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Lovely," Lily finished on a sarcastic note. Ron snorted before continuing the conversation, "Merlin's pants! That's quite rare, Lily."  
"It makes me slightly nervous at how excitable you're getting over a child-eating Russian hag, Ron," Lily imputed with a joking smile. "What about you Harry?"  
Harry read aloud, "Albus Dumbledore - Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Prof. Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and ten-pin bowling."  
Just as Lily was gagging at a brussle sprout flavored bean, the compartment doors opened to reveal a girl around the same age as Harry, Lily and Ron. She had hair that although slightly, _okay quite_, bushy - was a lovely shade of brown. Her chocolate eyes were kind and exuded intellect. Her front teeth had a slight overbite but were remarkably white. Her skin was quite pale, but when standing near a _very_ pale Lily looked rather golden.  
"Hi, have any of you seen a frog? It belongs to Neville and he's lost it." Her voice wasn't annoying, _per say_, but the tone did seem as if a long time listening to it would make one _slightly_ irate.  
"No," Harry replied with an apologetic tone.  
"We'll be sure to have a look out for it, although."  
"Thanks," the girl said with a smile, but upon seeing Ron examining his wand while holding his - rather disgusting and creepy, in Lily's opinion, - rat, she decided to continue the conversation. "Can you do any spells? I've been reading over my books, and there are quite a few I'd love to master."  
Harry shook his head, as did Lily - she hadn't dare try anything with John around. Although now she was on the train she started thinking about how totally angry he'd be. Lily dreaded going back there for the summer again, but decided Hogwarts would be her new home and Ignoa Avenue a place to spend 7 weeks of the year. _You're going to be at Hogwarts now, stop thinking about him_, Lily scolded herself mentally. Ron's voice brought her out of her mind.  
"Well, my brothers taught me one..." Ron answered doubtfully, obviously not trusting his brothers fully.  
"Oh, come on then let's see it," the girl said excitedly taking a seat next to Ron. The other three watched attentively as he brought his wand up to his rate and began to chant oddly.  
"Butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!" In a bit of an anti-climax - absolutely nothing happened.  
"Doesn't really sound like a spell, does it?" It was a rhetorical question from the girl. "All the ones I've tried worked out okay. I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger."  
"Ronald Weasly," Ron said sounding slightly peeved off.  
"I'm Lily Black. It's nice to meet you, Hermione," Lily said pleasantly, hoping to make new friends.  
"I'm Harry Potter, want a chocolate frog?" Harry introduced himself nicely, proffering the candy. Hermione took it with a smile, and told Harry how he was in some of the books she'd read. Hermione stayed and chatted for a short while before getting up to leave.  
"We'll be arriving soon, you'd better get changed into your robes. I'm away to find Neville, I completely forgot about his frog. See you later," Hermione spoke guiltily. After three chorused versions of "goodbye", Hermione left, closing the compartment door. Ron was the first to speak.  
"What a know-it-all. Thank Merlin she's finally left."  
"I thinks she's alright, Ron. Seems quite nice, really," Lily defended in a casual and still pleasant manner.


	5. Chapter 4 - Going For a Swim

A/N - I'm not too sure of this chapter for some reason, what do you think? I know this is quite a short-ish chapter and not really a title that you'd expect for a sorting, but you'll soon see. Hope you like :) Reviews are like candy - I like them and they make me happy x

* * *

It was chaos as they stepped out of the train. Lily grabbed the back of Harry's robe without him noticing so she wouldn't loose him. She didn't want to look needy, after all. A booming voice drew Harry, Lily and Ron's attention to a very big man in the distance.  
"Firs' year'! Firs' year' over here. This way firs' year'."  
"That's Hagrid! Come on," Harry began making his way over, with Lily and Ron in tow. As they got closer, Lily did recognize him as the man Harry pointed out in Diagon Alley. Soon, there were many children around their age standing around this man and his dog. Lily, always having loved animals, stepped in and started to pet the hound. Lily was nervous at first, her movements slow as to not scare the dog.  
"Don' worry. He'll no touch ye'. he's jus' a big ol' sop. int' ye', Fang?" Hagrid told her in a friendly manner. Lily, continued to pet the hound as more and more kids converged around the group. Lily was now positive that neither Hagrid or the Dog, whose appearance could be un-nerving, were to be afraid of. In fact, they were both lovely. Well, despite that fact that her hand was covered in horrible dog drool, but Lily would let that slide.

* * *

"Four to a boat, now, and be careful," Hagrid instructed the new students. Lily ended up in a boat with Harry, Ron and Hermione which she didn't have a problem with. Lily wondered how they were supposed to cross the lake without oars, until upon the boats graceful movement by itself, she realized it was magic. The journey was gentle and calm, and Lily couldn't help but stick out a hand and touch the silky black water. It was night, and the moon projected beautifully on the water. The child was captivated by the soft ripples that her hand was making on contact with the water. So much so, she missed Hagrids warning and her peers ducking to avoid the tresses of vegetation that fell over them.  
All of a sudden, Lily was overcome by tangles of green and in her surprise started thrashing about. The boat that had been travelling gracefully began to rock precariously as the child rose from her seat. And just like that, she was out of the vessel, plummeting into the icy waters of the Black Lake. Faintly, as if from another planet far, far way, she thought she could hear her new friends calling - but Lily couldn't stop to listen.

* * *

"Hagrid!" A child's voice frantically called. The man turned around from his large vessel that he filled easily with his dog, trying to locate the voices origin. Another call was his indicator, "She fell in, to the water!" Strangely, Hagrid just smiled calmly. Harry was in shock, wondering why he was smiling. _Was he wrong about Hagrid, was Hagrid not as nice a person as he'd thought?_  
"Don' worry, Harry. The squid l' bring 'er back up."

* * *

She hadn't swam since her lessons with the orphanage, all those years ago. That factored with the panic that was overcoming the small child, she began to thrash frantically, trying to move herself in any direction she could with hopes it would lead to the surface.  
Suddenly, a large dusty pink _thing_ came out of the depths of the lake and wrapped around the child who was seriously deprived of air. The girl opened her mouth in surprise, perhaps to scream, but only succeeded in filling her lungs with water. The thing began to move towards the surface. As soon as they broke the waters surface, Lily began coughing and spluttering, trying to empty her lungs frantically. It placed her gently back in the boat and made a strange movement before submerging once more, as if waving at the children.  
Once Lily ceased her coughing, Harry stopped rubbing her back sportively and the fire of "are you okay"'s were over, the four were able to catch their first view of Hogwarts even if it was later than their peers. The sight completely took their breath away, as was conveyed by the collective gasp.  
The castle was huge, it looked ancient and the stonework was magnificent. There seemed to be no set scheme or symmetry to the architecture, as turrets of different sized rose from all over the castle. It was utterly captivating. The four struggled to believe that this amazing building would be there home for the next nine months.

* * *

"My brothers told me that there's some kind of test to sort you into your house. A duel, they said." Ron told Harry, Hermione and Lily. Their stomach dropped._ I can't Duel at all, so they may as well send me back home because they won't be able to sort me_, Lily thought. Just as Hermione was providing some comfort, Lily spotted the annoying, pale, ice blonde boy that she'd met when getting her robes in Diagon Alley. She couldn't remember his name for the life of her.  
"Are you sure, Ron? I read-" Hermione's words were cut off by the boy's.  
"So the rumors are actually true, then. Harry Potter is attending Hogwarts. You'll soon learn, Potter, that some wizards are better than others, and you don't want to get mixed up with the wrong sort," His voice dripped with arrogance as he looked Ron, Hermione and Lily up and down with distaste. "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, and I can help you out there," he held out his hand confidently.  
Harry's face was calm as he replied, "I think I can tell the wrong sort from myself,_ thanks_." Lily _just_ held in a snort of laughter, but a twitch of a smile she couldn't hold back.  
"What are _you_ laughing at," Malfoy turned to Lily. Just as he was about to continue, the doors opened and a woman which Lily recalled to be Professor Mcgonagall entered where the new students were gathered. She then went on to explain the four house groups, what houses were and how we'd be sorted. Her final word was a warning to the new students to smarten themselves up. Before she turned away, the casual flick of a wrist sent a rush of warm air over Lily, turning her sodden self bone dry in mere seconds.

* * *

"Lily Sierra Neena Black."  
Just putting on a hat. It seemed simple enough, but walking towards that stool - Lily had never been more nervous in her life. A blush creeped up her cheeks as she stumbled slightly, but thankfully no one laughed although for some reason the hall grew restless and a hushed whisper started. She could hear Harry in her head - "_always the graceful one, Lil's_".  
As she placed the hat over her head, it dropped so it covered her eyes and reached the tip of her nose. The whispering stopped, at least.  
"Ahh, I wondered if you'd be joining us, Miss Black. Now, the small matter of where to put you. Heritage suggests Slytherin - you are cunning - how else would you have gotten here, eh?"  
Lily, getting over her surprise at the hat speaking to her, replied, "Heritage? You mean, my family? And how do you know about, you know, how I got here?"  
The hat avoided and dismissed all but one of her questions, "It's all inside your head, dear. Now, to the matter at hand. Slytherin is a possibility, but I can see a desire to help and scrifice, so no Slytherin ... But Hufflepuff? No, so much intellect in that noggin which suggests Ravenclaw ... but I can see these characteristics are over-run with you're fiery temper, rash impulses and something inside you that will do anything to protect."  
The hat was taking it's time, and she just wanted the hall full of eyes to leave her alone.  
"GRYFFINDOR," the hat finally bellowed to the hall.  
It took a few seconds, but eventually an overwhelming applause broke out as Lily took her seat at the Gryffindor table - the first student to be sorted there so far. Several people introduced themselves, such as red-headed twins, Fred and George, and their brother who was equally has bright-headed, Percy, from the family Lily had briefly encountered at the train station. Soon, to Lily's delight, Harry, Hermione and Ron were also placed in Gryffindor. Lily greeted each one with as much enthusiasm as she could muster until Harry hugged her spontaneously when he reached their table and hurt her already injured body. She flinched slightly, but did not retaliate.  
Lily had also been talking with two boys who had just been sorted into Gryffindor, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who were really nice and quite funny.  
The feast they had was absolutely delicious. Lily had never consumed so much food, not even on the train when Harry had bought so much candy. There was so many dishes and lily was surprised all over again when the many lovely-looking desserts appeared later. She was so consumed with everything, she didn't notice the glares she was getting from two male professors at the staff table.

* * *

"I'm very tired. If I don't make it to the common room, carry on without me, I'll just be napping behind an old suit of armor, or something," Lily joked with Harry and Ron. Hermione had gone off talking to the other girls in her year, Parsnip and Locust or something like that. Lily was horrible with names, but reasonable with faces.

"Oh, there's Peeves! My brothers have told me all about him," Ron began as a small ghost-like boy flew down the corridor towards them. Harry and Lily weren't sure if they could trust any information Ron had learned from his brothers after today. "He's a poltergeist - always causing trouble. Quite fond of Fred and George, though, if I remember." Just then, Peeves started throwing water balloons at the herd of Gryffindors on their way to the common room after climbing a set of moving staircases.  
Lily just managed to avoid getting soaked again, but was able to shout to him before he zoomed off again, "Would've been better with stinksap!" Lily smiled as he raised an arm and saluted her just as he was about to disappear. She'd never used stinksap before, but Fred and George had filled her in on their inventory at the feast.

"Caput Draconis" Percy the prefect ordered at a portrait of a rather plump woman and the portrait swung forward, acting as a passage way into the common room. As they walked in, Lily was once more in awe as she laid her eyes on the room. It was a huge room, with two large staircases peeling off at the back wall. The walls were mainly covered in damask wallpaper of different shades of red. Gold accents and deep woods beautifully complemented the walls. Lovely, big, plush, deep red sofas and armchairs were placed around the room, and a set of them were positioned around a huge stone fireplace. Overall, the room looked wonderfully cosy and inviting. After seeing this, Lily was sure that Hogwarts was her home.


	6. Chapter 5 - A Haunting Dream

**A/N** - Here's another Chapter, this one's quite short but I hope you like it anyway. I hate OC's or Mary-Sue's that are utterly perfect, and always nice - so here you'll see that Lily's actually human and actually has flaws. I wanted to give her character some dimension, what do you think? Let me know - R&R x

* * *

Walking up the stairs to her new shared room with Hermione and the other two girls as directed by the prefects, Lily was exited to see her quarters, but felt awkward in the presence of the other girls. Hermione was fine, Lily had really taken to her, but she wasn't that keen on Parvati and Lavender and could feel that it was mutual. Lily wasn't too bothered anyways, no one said that because they were all girls in the same year and house that they had to be best friends.

Lily was first into the room, and sprinted to the bed at the far side of the room which was the only one that had an immediate overhanging window above. The dorm was equally as beautiful as the common room and kept with the same wonderful color and accent theme. As she plonked herself on the bed, smiling at Hermione who took the bed next to her, she could feel irritated glances from the other girls.  
Lily couldn't believe she had a huge king sized, four-poster bed with over-hangings and curtains all to herself. As she removed her old pajamas from her trunk which had appeared magically, all she could think about was how comfy the bed would be. Sliding under the soft, thick covers was everything Lily expected and more. Funny the things you appreciate when you don't have much at all.

* * *

_"The plan is foolproof, I promise you, my loyal and faithful servant. Do you trust me?"_  
_"Of course, my Lord. With my life."_  
_"Let me see."_  
_Suddenly, a sheath of purple dropped and uncovered the most gruesome, ugly and horrific sight. Small, beady, blood-red eyes glared with evil intent evident. Pale, scarred and uneven skin wrinkled around the lower forehead as the already small and snake-like eyes narrowed. The sight, overall, depicted evil exactly. The FACE exuded an evil and sinisterness that strongly indicated that it's owner was to be feared._

* * *

Lily awoke in a nightmare heat, with cold sweat lying on her skin like early morning dew. A loud, high-pitched screaming attacked her ears until she faintly recognized that it was her own wails. Her whole body was shaking in uncontrollable tremors. Lily suddenly became aware of a mangle of bushy hair above her. As everything came into focus, she realized that Hermione was leaning over her trying to awaken her, extreme concern etched upon the brunettes innocent face. Her face seemed too innocent in contrast to Lily's terrible nightmare that had only ceased mere seconds prior.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked frantically, "Do you want me to fetch Professor McGonagall? or take you to the hospital wing?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. Just a really bad nightmare. I'm sorry I woke you, Hermione," Lily said purposely so she made it clear to the two other females in the room who were glaring at her with extreme irritation that she wasn't apologetic towards them. The message would have been stronger if her voice wasn't quavering pathetically.  
"Are you sure? Must have been some nightmare. Do you want to talk about it, Lily?" Hermione was no longer leaning directly over her, but sat on the edge of her bed. Lily realized that her own sweaty palm was in the hands of her friend.  
"No thanks, I'll be fine. Must be the new environment or something," Hermione pulled a skeptical face at Lily's pathetic explanation, but said nothing against it.  
"Okay, try to get back to sleep then. Big day tomorrow. But remember I'm just over here if you get scared again," Hermione soothed, but Lily became defensive.  
"I wasn't scared," Lily snapped. They both ignored the snort from the opposite of the room, although Hermione looked slightly hurt that her compassionate efforts were thrown back in her face.  
"Okay then, Lily. Goodnight then," Hermione said stiffly as she turned her back on Lily to return to her own bed.  
"Goodnight," Lily's voice sounded colder than she'd wanted.  
Lily heard the muttering of "psycho" from Lavender two beds down as she resettled, obviously annoyed at the disturbance. Lily didn't feel bad about awakening her, but did feel guilty about disturbing Hermione and then snapping ungratefully at her when she tried to help. She was being _nice_, and all she had done in return was through it right back in her face. It was just such a _strange_ feeling: someone being genuinely concerned and compassionate. And of course, Lily had to push it away.  
It was just that Hermione hit a sore spot when she implied that Lily was scared. Although Lily _was_ frightened by that dream, she would never admit to it and never be okay with people thinking it. In her mind, fear was weakness and Lily would not accept herself to be or be seen as weak.  
The dream was absolutely horrible, though. It sent chills through her spine, and it wasn't like any dream she'd ever had before. It was so vivid, as if she was there in person watching the scene unfold before her very own, conscious eyes. And the face - it was engraved in her memory now. Every scar, every mark, every detail. And those eyes, they were brilliant blood-red. They haunted her mind.  
Lily was afraid of going back to sleep, in case the face was there, waiting for her to return to it in her unconscious and helpless state. But also, in case she erupted in another blood-curdling scream again. She was absolutely embarrassed about it and the fact all of her room mates saw her in that state.  
She stood up, unstable on the mattress, and pulled each curtain over silently as to not wake her room mates, _again_. They definitely would not thank her for that. Now, she was totally concealed. On every side of her were long, opaque red curtains - even above her a curtain acted as a ceiling for the bed. She preferred it that way, even if she wouldn't be doing any more sleeping that night. But that couldn't continue - the screaming _or_ the forcing herself to stay awake. She would have to visit the library, maybe there would be some kind of silencing spell she could teach herself so her room mates would be oblivious to any screaming.


	7. Chapter 6 - Shampoo?

**A/N** - This is a bit of a longer chapter, I hope you like. I used Snape's exact speech because I just think it's amazing. It's like his signature. Anyway, anything you recognize? Yeah, that's not mine. I'm not sure if they had potions first in the book, I don't have my copy with me so I just searched Harry's schedule and checked it with the year and date he attended his frist year, _oh well_. I updated this chapter quite quickly after a lovely review from TheDarkLady55 - which just goes to show that reviews make me go faster. They also let me know how I'm doing so please R&R x

* * *

Lying in bed for hours, avoiding the veil of sleep, gave Lily plenty of time to think of how to apologize to Hermione. In the end, however, she decided against it. You see, nobody is perfect, and one of Lily's flaws was her stubbornness. She was too stubborn for her own good, and too stubborn to apologize - although she was aware that she owed one to Hermione. Even if she _was_ going to atone her nasty outburst, she was never any good at apologies, and lack of practice certainly didn't help. She would simply be especially nice to Hermione and act as if none of it happened. Not the snapping at Hermione, not the dream, not the pathetic behavior.  
At the sound of rustling from Hermionies bed, Lily drew the bed hangings open.  
"'Morning, Hermione," Lily said, faking a smile despite how exhausted she was - a _great_ start to her first day of school.  
"Hey, how you feeling?" Her voice sounded casual, but there was an undertone to it as if she was nervous to ask.  
"Fine, can't wait for lessons, " She avoided giving a proper reply. "It all seems so strange, you know, _magic_..." Lily wasn't sure if she would _know_. What if she was from a wizard family and this was all she'd ever known?  
"Oh, I know! I'm muggle-born, so this is all so new and exiting. It's such a great opportunity, I couldn't believe it when I got my acceptance letter, I mean, it's not as if you _apply_ or anything. At first, I actually thought it was all some joke."  
Lily sighed slightly with relief at her new friends understanding and how she didn't seem to resent her for snapping at her earlier, "I know what you mean..."

* * *

The two girls talked quietly in their pajamas for another half hour until Hermione realized the time and insisted they get ready for breakfast. Once they were in the common room and about to leave, lily stopped suddenly.  
"What's up?"  
"Let's wait for Harry and Ron, they shouldn't be long. I think we're still a bit early anyway," Lily reasoned.  
Hermione didn't look to sure, or maybe she didn't _want_ to wait for them at all, but she agreed all the same, "Okay, as long as they're not too long. Or what if they're already down there?"  
"Come, on, 'Mione. You've met Ron. Do you really think he'd get out his bed earlier than necessary?" At that, both girls started guffawing good-naturedly.

They didn't have to wait long. After five or so minutes of conversation, students of all sex and year started to stream out of the Gryffindor quarters - Harry and Ron included. Harry was the first to spot them.  
"Hi! Lily, Hermione," He said cheerfully, obviously just as exited for classes. After choruses of morning greetings, the four set of to breakfast. Conversation flowed easily for the most part, although became slightly strained whenever Ron or Hermione had a significant differ in opinion.

"Wew a 'ink wa tota 'oons orzan" Ron sprayed, giving the Gryffindor table a delightful view of some semi-chewed chocolate chip pancakes.  
"Ron! Must you consume so much food all at once? And display it for everyone to see while you say un-translatable nonsense?" Hermione scolded.  
"Yeah, Ron. I asked for the news, not the weather," Lily replied with a laugh and a playful wink, "Although, Hermione, after spending the train ride with him practically _inhaling_ five cauldron cakes a pop, I've learned to understand the sacred language of Ron-speaking-while-stuffing-his-face-with-lots-of- food. He was saying that potions sound boring," lily translated with a smile. Ron returned the smile thankfully, but Hermione had more to say.  
"You've not even had one lesson yet, Ron, and you're already making assumptions. I think it sounds very interesting." Lily and Harry looked over at each other exasperatedly, but made each other laugh despite the third world war occurring around them. Ron and Hermione's _debate_ was interrupted by Professor McGonagall handing out their class schedule.  
"I guess we'll find out about potions soon enough. We've got that first with the Slytherins," Harry announced.  
"Think I could fit Malfoy in my Cauldron?" The rest just laughed at Lily's question which had such an falsely innocent tone to it.

* * *

"How could we have gotten lost?!" Hermione seemed to slipping into a state of extreme panic.  
"Breathe!" Lily instructed.  
"Bloody hell..." Ron muttered.  
"I'm pretty sure I've seen this portrait at least three times since we left the hall," Harry imputed uselessly.  
"Maybe it wouldn't be _that_ bad if we missed potions. I was speaking to Fred and George and they said Professor Snape is a 'right greasy-git'," Lily announced. Hermione seemed to panic more at the suggestion of skipping class.  
"Lily!"  
"I was just quoting, keep your hair on," Lily said, still trying to calm her down. Due to her less than capable way with words, her efforts ween't helping a great deal.

* * *

Somehow the four managed to find the potions classroom in the next five minutes, and were not late. As it was, Neville got lost and so did several Slytherins although Lily had heard their common room was in the dungeons too. However, the only available seats were at the very front of the classroom.  
Just as everyone was seated, Professor Snape emerged. He had light, oily skin - well, what was visible of it as long, black robes concealed everything but his head and hands. A large, hooked nose took center stage on his face. His eyes were small, black and cold - as if they were totally absent of happiness and friendliness. His dark hair just touched his shoulders and each strand was coated in grease.

"Black!" the professor spat in an aggressive tone. It sounded more horrible in comparison to the monotonous tone he'd used for each pupil before and after her.  
"Here," Lily called without a quaver in her voice.  
"Here, _sir_," Snape corrected angrily before moving swiftly on to the next on the register.  
"Who spat in his bean curd?" Lily muttered to Harry sitting next to her, inaudible to the professor.  
Snape suddenly stopped calling names and began to address the class, "Ahh, it seems we have a new celebrity in our presence, class. Mr. Potter." His voice dripped of sarcasm just as his hair dripped of grease.  
He finished the register and started another rant, "there will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few... who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. " He spoke firmly yet silkily, but wasn't finished, "Then again, maybe _some of you_ have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to NOT PAY ATTENTION!" The last part was directed at Harry, who was neatly taking notes on Snapes rant. An elbow in his ribs from Lily captured his attention long enough for him to realize this, but Snape wasn't going to let it go.  
"Mr. Potter - tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"  
Hermione's hand shot into the air immediately, and Lily felt defensive of Harry. Fred and George were right, he _was_ a greasy git. Harry just sat there, obviously having no clue what-so-ever.  
"You don't know? Well, let's try again, then. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"  
" .uk," muttered Lily under her breath. Harry had heard, and the corners of his mouth twitched. Unfortunately, it seemed that Snape had heard her voice too.  
"What was that, Black?" The way he said her name was as if he had a disgusting taste in his mouth and was spitting it out in extreme distaste. Lily figured that either way, the man had it in for her. So she decided to embarrass him just as he'd done Harry. It would put a smile on Fred and George's faces when she told them at dinner, at least.  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt you. I was just asking Harry if he knew what kind of things we'd be making this year in Potions. It's just that I overheard a girl talking about a magical anti-split-end serum, and was wondering if we'd be making anything like that or maybe - oh, I don't know - shampoo? Have you ever heard of it, _sir_?" She added on 'sir' sarcastically as he'd reminded her to do so.  
Rage flashed in his black eyes before he composed himself, "ahh, think you're so smart, Black? What is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?"  
"I don't know, but it looks like Hermione does." Lily quipped, indicating Hermione who was waving her hand in the air frantically, looking as if holding in all that information was putting her in pain.  
He didn't go on to ask her, however, "For your information, Potter and Black, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkswood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Clearly, neither fame nor sarcasm is everything. Two points from Gryffindor."  
Lily could almost _sense_ Malfoy's smirk behind her. She knew that her and Snape would not get along, and although she was aware that she shouldn't be so brazen on her first day, she had never been one for holding her short temper.

* * *

That particular period continued to worsen. Lily had tried to help Neville behind Snape's back, and once she'd returned to her own potion, she'd forgotten what stage she'd gotten to. To cut a long and messy story short, Lily had melted through the bottom of her Cauldron and stained the pebbles on the dungeon floor a very vibrant orange. She remembered Ollivander warning her that she wouldn't really excel at potion making. Snape certainly had it in for her and Harry, but showed obvious favoritism to Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins - which Lily was beginning to dislike more and more.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily decided that instead of getting lost again, they would follow the rest of the class to Transfiguration. They managed to arrive on time, thankfully, and took seats in the middle of the classroom. Lily easily recognized Professor McGonagall, but knew that there would be no favoritism from her. As soon as she first spoke, the whole class knew that she was not to be messed with or interrupted. She just had something to her that commanded respect. Unlike Snape, Lily wouldn't dare speak against her - but she seemed a fair teacher that would give no reason to do such a thing.

For the first half of the period, the students had to write out the theory required before their first practical transfiguration. Taking out a sheet of parchment and a pen, Lily was completely oblivious to every other student that was working away with a feathered quill. Well, until Malfoy and his group of drones started sneering and poking fun at her. She turned beet red when realization struck her, _That's what the feathered things are for!_. She could of kicked herself for making such a fool of herself. _I'm so stupid! McGonagall didn't even tell me because she though it was so obvious_, Lily mentally scolded herself.  
McGonagall strode through the desks and stood angrily in front of Malfoy and his dim-witted cronies. She scolded them for their interruptions and deducted five points from Slytherin before returning to her desk. When Lily turned her attention back to her work, she found a quill and ink pot sitting on her desk. Looking around for it's origin, she found Harry smiling at her. With a subtle wink, he returned to his work.

For the final half of the period, the class attempted to turn a match stick into a needle. Hermione was the first to achieve this, obviously. Harry had a silver match, Ron had managed to make his own pointy without realizing and stabbed himself. Lily, after a lot of frustration, was able to successfully transfigure the match just as the bell rang signalling the end of class.

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone was discussing they're first day of classes. It seemed that Hermione was the only Gryffindor who still had any enthusiasm for potions.  
"Thanks, Lil, for sticking up for me when Snape had a go," Harry said to Lily over a portion of roasted potatoes.  
"No, problem. I got the impression that he wasn't to keen on me, anyway," Lily replied with a joking under-exaggeration. When she had relayed the events to Fred and George, they had guffawed heartily and named her their 'apprentice'. Hermione didn't react so well, however. In fact, she lectured her for fifteen minutes straight. Ron simply said that it was 'bloody brilliant'.

* * *

The rest of their classes were much more enjoyable that potions. Charms was enjoyable to Lily as she was competent and liked how enthusiastic their dwarf teacher, Mr. Flitwick, was. History of Magic was extremely boring, but Lily simply doodled on a spare sheet of parchment to pass the time, much to Hermione's disapproval. Lily was rather average at Herbology, but discovered that Neville was extremely adept at it. She enjoyed the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but Professor Quirrel creeped out the whole class and his stuttering was rather annoying. Astronomy was very interesting to Lily, and enjoyed it although the midnight classes made her very tired the following Thursday morning.

Speaking of tiredness, Lily had paid a visit to the Library the first chance she got with Hermione and researched silencing spells. Her friend was too engrossed in her own book to notice and inquire to why she was looking up such a thing. She discovered a spell that would allow any sound that was made inside her bed enclosed with curtains to be contained to that area only. Therefore, she could scream as loud as she wanted to wake herself up from the nightmares, but her room mates would be completely oblivious. It was a fourth year spell and took Lily a fair amount of practice to master, but she succeeded eventually none the less.

The nightmares still plagued her during the night, even if her room-mates had no idea about this. Some nights she would see that horrible face, with it's blood-red eyes glaring horribly. Others, she found herself sneaking through the corridors of Hogwarts, as if on a quest to look for something. She had dreamed that she was in the forbidden forest, lost and calling out for her friends. There were so many different dreams that all felt so different from any dream she'd ever had before coming to Hogwarts. Some were utterly terrifying, others were tension-filled or even _good_, like the one about flying high up in the sky. They all had one thing in common, however - every dream held a deep sense of mystery that left her wondering and pondering their meaning.


	8. Chapter 7 - Won't Back Down

**A/N -** Again, I don't have my copy of the book at hand and so the timing with the flying incident, Harry's receiving of his broom and the duel etc. may be a bit off, but you're just going to have to put up with my hopeless self. I'm going on holiday soon for just over a week and so won't be posting, but I'll try to put up a few chapters tonight so you guys have something. Let me know what you think :)

* * *

"Great, We're flying with the Slytherins," Harry announced sarcastically, reading off the notice board.  
"Falling off my broom in front of stinking Slytherins _is_ on my to-do-list," Lily added.  
"Don't get too down. There is the chance you'll land on Malfoy," Ron tried to cheer them up, drawing a smile from them and even Hermione too.  
Lily _was_ exited for the prospect of flying, as the idea of flying around on a broomstick definitely appealed to the adventurous part of her personality, but she hadn't been feeling great recently. It wasn't a particular feeling of illness, but more the feeling of being _down_. She lacked the energy to be her usually energetic, fun-loving and laughing self. It was as if laughing and feelings of happiness became a slight chore. Obviously, she was the happiest she'd ever been compared to the orphanage, with John and her period of imprisonment - but some things that would normally have made her smile, Lily found herself forcing a laugh or grin.  
She chose to ignore this feeling, though, thinking along the lines that if she forced a smile enough it may become real. This theory of hers made her appear a nicer person in general, having even smiled at _Lavender,_ once. It wasn't that Lily usually wasn't a nice person, but a lot of people around her grated on her nerves - these people being Malfoy (all Slytherins in general, really), Snape and the likes - and some people just didn't understand her slightly cynical and sarcastic yet joking sense of humor.

* * *

Lily so wanted to be good at flying, and so when their first lesson came around on Thursday she pledged to give it her full concentration. _History of Magic is for slacking off, Flying is important_, Lily mentally told herself. The class was currently standing next to their brooms on the ground with their dominant hand hovering directly above them, as instructed by Madam Hooch - their flying teacher. She was a rather short, plump woman with silvering hair that was spiked out in every direction.

"Okay, now I want you to command your broom to come to you by firmly saying "up". It should fly right into your hands - be ready to catch it, though. Of you go."  
A chorus of "Up"'s echoed around the grounds. Harry's shot straight into his hand at first command, Ron's soon met his hand after several tries, while Hermione's only rolled around on the grass. She looked frustrated at the prospect of not being top of the class, although Lily would bet that she'd be making a trip to the Library ASAP to research flying techniques to improve. _You have to give her credit for her commitment to her studies_, Lily supposed.

Meanwhile, as Lily ordered "up" at her broom, it shot up to her so fast she didn't have time to react. She hadn't expected to be successful, and therefore wasn't prepared for the _enthusiasm_ that her broom showed towards her. It came into strong impact with her limp and unprepared hand, causing her to jump in surprise and yelp quietly at the sudden pain. Any pain quickly subsided and, broom in hand, she went on to watch Malfoy struggle. It took him several tries, but eventually it slowly rose into his grasp. He was the first Slytherin to complete the task, no doubt inflating his already overly-large ego.

Although Lily wasn't truly smiling as mush as she'd like to, watching Malfoy being told off by Madam Hooch for being in the wrong stance with his broom made her smirk. The teacher commented on her own stance, praising her and inquiring as to whether she'd ever flew before.  
She looked Malfoy square in the eyes while replying, "No, but if I do say so myself, I think I'm doing just as well if not better than others who claim to be more experienced."  
"Yes, you've shown a real flare for flying, Miss Black. I expect I'll be seeing you on the quidditch pitch in years to come." Hooch praised before moving onto Harry, who also received good feedback from her. Lily looked away from a scowling Malfoy to smile at Harry, happy that he was doing well.

* * *

"Give it back, Malfoy," Harry commanded firmly, holding out his hand to receive. Malfoy, however, wasn't for returning Neville's prized rememball which he received from his Grandmother that very morning. Neville himself was actually on his way to the hospital wing with Madam Hooch, who had commanded them all to keep their feet firmly on the ground while they were away. You see, Neville had gotten nervous and flew out of control while on his broom. He'd landed with a sickening crunch and an arm in an abnormal position. Malfoy had picked up the rememball that had fallen out of Neville's person as he landed.  
Malfoy wasn't going to just hand it over, though. He was going to have some fun, first. He taunted Harry before mounting his broom and flying off. Harry was set to follow after him, and also mounted his broom. Lily went to follow and back up her friend, but Hermione grabbed her arm.  
"Let go of me," Lily ordered.  
"No. You'll get into trouble. You heard Madam Hooch - you'll be expelled!"  
"I don-" Hermione had gotten her wand out in a flash and jinxed her so that her feet wouldn't move from the ground she was standing on at that moment.  
"You didn't ju-" All attention was suddenly turned to Harry, who made a spectacular dive on his broom to save the fast-falling object from smashing on impact with the ground. No more than a moment was Harry off his broom when McGonagall shouted on Harry. Malfoy was already grounded, and seemed as though he'd be let off scott-free. Harry quickly passed the object to Lily before obediently following the professor, looking very worried.

* * *

"So you're going to play for the team?!" Ron asked harry, his voice loud with surprise.  
"Yes, but keep your voice down, Ron. Wood, that's the captain, wants to keep me a secret so the Slytherins still think that Gryffindor is down a seeker and a chaser."  
"So does that mean we can't taunt Malfoy?" Lily asked dissapointedly.  
"No. Well, not about this anyway."  
"Oh, well, I'm sure I can find other things to taunt him about," Lily said brightly. "And you know I'm so happy for you, Harry?" It wasn't even a question that needed an answer - they just knew each other so well. They had gotten even closer again since term had started, and Lily had been splitting her free time between Harry and Ron, and Hermione. Hermione and Ron simply didn't get along and so made it impossible for them to all hang out together without intense arguments. Hermione was okay with Lily being friends with them. She made it clear she wasn't going to try to dictate who else Lily was friends with - she was her own person. And whenever Hermione wasn't spending her free-time with Lily, she was studying or completing homework not due for ages. She also got along alright with Lavender and Parvati, which Lily most certainly didn't.  
"Of course. And you heard Madam Hooch - you'll be my team mate before we leave Hogwarts, I promise you." Hermione, who had been next to them but talking to Lavender, jutted in the conversation.  
"I bet you think that from now on you'll be rewarded for breaking school rules. That was stupid of you, and you would have dragged Lily into it all too if I hadn't stepped in."  
"You're not her mother," Lily flinched slightly at Ron's words although he had no idea that he was hitting a sore spot - she hadn't discussed her family (or lack of) with anyone. Not even Harry. He continued to snap at Hermione, "She can make decisions for herself, you know." Lily was slightly glad that Ron was sticking up for her, because she _was_ annoyed at Hermione for jinxing her - but felt sorry for her as she did have the best of intentions. That was why her and Hermione were such best good friends - they were so different. Hermione was rule abiding while Lily was rebellious in manner. Hermione had difficulty finding her sense of humor, while Lily had difficulty keeping her own contained. Hermione was rational, and Lily was impulsive. Their friendship was very well-balanced, although they did need to spend time apart when Lily's rebelliousness annoyed Hermione or Hermione's stiffness for rules irritated Lily.

* * *

"Congratulations on getting on the team, Potter," Mr Flitwick said casually as he entered the great hall. He was totally unaware of his spectacular timing. Lily's eyes were set on Malfoys falling face, which had been smirking mere moments ago while he was under the impression that Harry had been punished for the incident at the flying lesson.  
"You're on the quidditch team?" Malfoy's voice was incredulous.  
"He sure is, and to think, it's all down to you, Malfoy. Such a cutie..." Lily teased.  
He stepped towards her threateningly and Lily's left hand tensed, prepared to reach for her wand in a flash. Fred and George had been teaching her some great spells in their free time. She knew and was able to perform the Bat-Bogey jinx, the Pumpkin Head hex, Hair-loss curse and several more.  
Harry too stepped forward, as if to defend his friend.  
"Let's sort this thing out then,_ for good_. We'll have a wizard duel. Midnight. At the Astronomy Tower. I can take the both of you, but the Weasle can be your second. Crabbe's mine."  
"Be there or be square," Lily said in a mocking tone.

Once Malfoy and his cronies had left, Lily inquired as to what a wizard duel actually _was_. Hermione who was still around but reading, looked up from her book exasperatedly. "You mean you agreed to a duel, when you had no idea what you were getting yourself into?" Her voice was raised and angry. "Well I wasn't going to back down in front of that FERRET, was I?" Lily retaliated. Hermione just sighed heavily, and stormed off to the Library. Once she'd left, Ron explained that a wizard duel was where two wizards fought to the death with spells and curses, and a second was there to replace the person if they died in combat. None of them thought it would be that extreme, considering they didn't know how to kill anyone and that as much as they hated Malfoy, the didn't want to kill him. _Just injure and humiliate._


	9. Chapter 8 - Team-Mates

**A/N -** Sorry this is a short chapter, hope you like it anyway (let me know if you did or didn't). Any FanFiction's that I've read about Sirius having a daughter includes her either being terrible at quidditch or absolutely amazing and gets a place on the team immediately by assisting Harry to retrieve Neville's rememball. I wanted Lily on the team because I love the sport but wanted some originality on how to get her on the team. I know I make it sound as if she's naturally amazing, but while she still has a lot of natural talent - I'll make her work hard :)

R&R :)

* * *

That night was Harry's first training session, and it was a one-on-one with Wood, to explain the game in all it's depths. He had received his Nimbus 2000, a top of the range and utterly fantastic broom, that morning. That was what had initiated Malfoy's comments outside the great hall - he believed that Harry was on a rebellious streak by getting into major trouble in his flying lessons and then purchasing a broom which first years were not permitted to do so.  
Lily had offered to walk Harry down to the pitch, even though he had wanted to be there early in order to practice for his practice "I know it doesn't make sense, but I just don't want to embarrass myself in front of the team captain. Especially with having a new broom and all," Harry explained as they walked down to the pitch.  
"I understand, but even so, you won't embarrass yourself. I saw you catch that rememball - I bet there isn't a better seeker in Hogwarts. Gryffindor is lucky to have you," Lily comforted surprisingly well, considering how terrible she was with words. It seemed sometimes that Harry brought out the best in her.  
"Thanks Lil's," Harry responded with a smile.

* * *

Lily looked on proudly as Harry completed his seventh lap, still speeding along at a very fast rate. As happy as she was just being there to support him, part of her wanted to be up there, flying with him. He seemed to sense this, and so returned to her with a spectacular dive. He dismounted his broom, shook his wind-swept hair out and held out the broom.  
"Hey! I'm here to be supportive and all that, not to be your broom-boy," Lily warned, but her voice wasn't aggressive.  
"I'm offering you a go, Lily," He explained with a chuckle, "and I don't think you're quite butch enough to be a broom-boy."  
"Broom-girl, whatever, there's not even such a thing. And this is your practice, Harry, I'm not saying you need it bu-" Harry cut her off by thrusting the broom in her hands.  
Temptation for the feel of the polished wood in her hands and the feel of flying overcame her, "Well, if you insist, Potter." Harry chuckled again as she mounted and set off.  
She'd never flew before, but it seemed to come naturally to her. The take of with her left foot, the grip and placement of her hands and the motion with which she soared through the air. The feeling was utterly amazing. Lily felt exhilarated by the thrilling experience, and recalled a dream in which she was soaring through the air just as she was in that moment and realized that her dream was about flying. _Talk about Deja Vu_, Lily thought.  
After her first lap, she became more confident. She began performing turns in the air, and making extreme dives just to shoot straight back up at the last moment. Nothing compared to the feeling that flying brought her. She felt so free and invincible - as if she could do anything. It was the first _proper_ happiness she'd felt in a while, what with feeling so down recently.

Harry was so captivated by watching his friend glide, swoop, turn and dive so gracefully (and grace wasn't something she possessed on foot), that he didn't notice Wood approaching him from behind with a large trunk in hand.  
"Hey there, Harry," He greeted.  
Harry jumped in surprise, "Oh, hi."  
Wood looked around before inquiring as to where Harry's new Nimbus 2000 was, "You haven't lost or broke it already, have you? It's a _NIMBUS 2000_."  
"Oh no! Err, my friend..." That was when Wood first noticed Lily soaring around the pitch, making amazing dives and turns and rolls. He looked at her performance with interest, she was obviously totally oblivious to Wood's observing. "She's not bad, Harry. Your friend, what does she play?"  
"Mmm?" Harry was confused at the question.  
"Position, Harry. What position does she play?" He still sounded friendly despite Harry's stupidity.  
"Oh, that. Well, she's never really flew before."  
"Really?" Wood sounded surprised. "She's actually quite good." He then went into a deep state of thought which he was only brought out of when Lily realized that he had arrived and that it was time for Harry's training session and landed next to them.  
"Here you go, Harry, I'll watch your game from the bleachers," She said brightly while returning his broom to him. Harry was about to respond when Wood imputed first. "You! what's your name?"  
She was surprised at his question and started to worry that he'd scold her for using Harry's broom. "Err, Lily Black."  
"Okay, Lily Black, you're my new chaser. Go quickly and get a broom out of the cuboard - we'll get you a proper one soon, but it'll do just for tonight's training session.

* * *

Their practice was amazing, and any doubts Wood may have had regarding Lily's small size were washed away after he saw fully the energy she emitted while flying. Harry would be an excellent seeker, and Lily an wonderful chaser. They both greatly enjoyed the game of quidditch and although they were tired, they were more disappointed when the session came to an end after three full hours.  
"Our next training session will be next week with the full team, I'll see you there," Wood informed before leaving.

"That's great, Lil'! You got on the team - I told you that we'd be playing together, didn't I?" Harry babbled excitedly as he pulled her into a congratulatory hug.  
"I guess you did. I just-. There's-. It's amazing, isn't it? The feeling of flying."  
"Yes! I just feel so..." Harry struggled to find a word that expressed how wonderful flying felt.  
"Free?"  
"Yes, that's it. That and so much more," he replied as they released from their embrace.


	10. Chapter 9 - Missing Lizzie

**A/N - **I'm back :) This took me a bit longer to write, probably because there was a lot of dialogue and I wanted to make sure the words fitted the characters. I don't know how well that went, though. I don't like relaying main events in the HP series too much as I'm sure that's be repetitive as I'm sure you know the gist already. So I try to cut it down, add in other things and convey the scenario through my own words in the hopes it follows the main plot but isn't boring for you. I hope this helps and makes for a decent read - let me know by leaving a review (they make an update come sooner).

* * *

"How's the arm, Neville?" Lily asked in the common room. There wasn't many people left - Neville, a few others and Harry, Ron and Lily. The latter were waiting on everyone departing to their dorms so that they could sneak out to meet Malfoy.  
"Fine, thanks. Madam Pomfrey fixed me right up in an hour or two," Neville replied with a sincere smile. When Lily had first spoke to him he seemed very nervous of her, but several conversations later and they were good friends. Lily pitied Neville as he always put in so much effort to get things right but everything that could go wrong for him _did,_ making him a nervous wreck in classes. She made a special effort to be nice to him. At least he hated Snape almost as much as Lily.  
"That's good, and if you want tomorrow I can give you my notes for Snape's essay," Lily offered casually. She'd already finished hers as she'd been making a special effort to study outside class. She continued to cause explosions and melt cauldrons in class - partly to annoy Snape, partly because she couldn't be bothered making the effort (well, the dungeons aren't really such an inspiring place, are they?) and partly because it's hard to create a perfect potion with a nasty, snarky, greasy git hovering over your shoulder all the time and making snide remarks. She made the effort outside class because she knew that it killed his spirit having to give her great marks on the work she handed in to him.  
"Thanks," Neville said gratefully before his face dropped.  
"What is it?" Harry piped in after seeing his face fall.  
"I've left my potions book down the corridor. I was reading it but had to sit it down to pull my bag from the suit of armor - Peeves was inside it. I've got to go," Neville babbled nervously before sprinting out the door to go retrieve it even though it was after curfew.

* * *

Slowly yet surely, the rest of the students went to bed, leaving Harry, Lily and Ron ready to sneak out and meet Malfoy. Lily had her wand clutched tightly in her hand before she even exited the common room, prepared for Malfoy surprising them when they weren't expecting it.  
"Witches first," said Ron, obviously sending someone else out first to ensure no teachers were patrolling the corridor at that moment.  
"You're the biggest girl here, Ron_elda_," Lily retorted but exited through the portrait first none the less.  
As the three stepped out carefully, ensuring that their feet landed softly on the stone floors, they found Neville sitting against the wall while clutching his book in both arms.  
"Neville! What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprised - they hadn't realized that he hadn't returned after leaving for his potions book.  
"I got my book, but I forgot the password. That and The Fat Lady's G-" The shrill voice of an enraged Hermione cut his explanation short.  
"What on earth are you doing?" She asked angrily as she stepped out and the portrait closed behind her. Except it wasn't a portrait - The Fat Lady was gone.  
"Erm, Where's Lizzie?" Lily questioned nervously "Who?" chorused Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"The Fat Lady - her name's Elizabeth if you'd even bothered to ask. I speak to her so she tells me things about the castle and that kind of stuff. She's quite funny, actually. We also break glasses together by singing - she always wins though. Just wait 'til I'm a few years older! She's probably away with Violet - that's her best friend in another portrait - drinking," Lily explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The others looked at her weirdly, having been totally unaware about their friends friendship with the portrait, the information that was passed between them and that she participated regularly in a game in which they sang until a glass shattered.  
"So we're locked out," Ron stated the obvious.  
"I can't believe you've got us into this mess!" Hermione shouted loud enough to convey her anger, but not so loudly as to wake up teachers or students.  
"No one forced you to come out and lecture us!" Ron replied at much the same decibel.  
"Well I wasn't just going to let you break school rules, was I?"  
Harry and Lily were used to this from Ron and Hermione, as the same type of heated arguments commenced whenever they were in each others immediate presence.  
"Stop!" Interrupted Harry, "Lily, Ron and I are going to meet Malfoy - you can't stop us, Hermione, and you better not tell - so you and Neville wait here for The Fat Lady or whatever her name is to return. We'll be back later."  
"You're not seriously going to go through with this, Lily?" Hermone asked Lily directly. When she didn't respond immediately, Hermione prompted her, "Well, are you?"  
"Yes," Lily said firmly, while still hoping dearly that Hermione wouldn't fall out with her as she expected her to do. Hermione seemed to think about this for a minute before responding.  
"Fine then. But I'm coming with you," Hermione stated as if it was a unequivocal fact.  
"I'm not staying here by myself! I'm coming too," chimed in Neville.

After futile protestation from Ron, the five set off to the astronomy tower to meet and duel Malfoy.

* * *

"Peeves, don't!" Lily desperately tried to bargain with the poltergeist.  
"Hmm, not if you're going to ask like that. Where are your manners? Say 'please'," retorted the troublesome spirit.  
"Please," chanted the five students who were still out of breath after escaping Filch - the horrible caretaker.  
He received their plea with a wicked smile and then started to bellow at the top of his ghostly voice.  
"STUDENTS OUT OF BED AFTER CURFEW ON THE THIRD FLOOR. STUDENTS OUT OF BED. FIRST YEARS OUT AFTER CURFEW."  
The five took off immediately in a sprint, racing through corridors and away from Peeves still on-going call.  
"I - thought - he - liked - you!" Ron said to Lily between breathless pants as they ran.  
"He - does - but - he's - an - gry - I - tried - out - a - hex - on - him - this - af - ter - noon"

They came to a stop outside a wooden door at the end of the third floor corridor with a big padlock on it. Lily recognized it as the one Dumbledore warned them about at the start of term feast. It was forbidden, but then so was roaming the castle in the middle of the night. Hearing Filches footsteps not far off, they rattled the handle and padlock - trying to gain access - but it was locked. The footsteps sounded closer.  
It was Hermione who was frantic not to get into trouble who took control of the situation. She whipped out her wand and whispered "Alohamorah" at the lock and it opened. The five rushed inside and pulled the heavy door closed just as they heard Filch outside.

"That was close," Harry whispered.  
"That was _fun,_" Lily responded, earning glares from her not-so-amused friends. "Doesn't mean that I'm not going to hex Malfoy into next week for not showing up, though," she added.  
"Don't you see? Malfoy was never going to show up, he planned it all. He told Filch to look out for students around the astronomy tower when you were supposed to meet him. He never had any intention of showing up. He just wanted to get you into trouble after his stunt with the rememball didn't work," Hermione explained as if it was obvious - which, in a way, it was. Malfoy would have been too cowardly to duel.  
"That git!" Ron exclaimed.  
"He won't make even make to next week. I'll hex hi-"  
"Don't," this time it was Harry who was being responsible, "you'll just get into trouble and that's exactly what he wants. If he finds out tomorrow that we didn't get caught like he planned, he'll be just as angry."  
"As much as I would like to see his feet be transformed into pumpkins - Harry's right. At least you can rub it in his face that you got in the quidditch team too, Lily," Ron imputed.  
"I suppose. But not even a little bit of hexing?"  
"NO."  
"A teeny tiny bit?"  
"NO."  
"How about-," Lily trailed off to turn her attention to Neville, whom she could feel tugging at her arm to gain it. "What is i-," She trailed off once more, although this time in shock. The other three students turned to, and were met with the same, gruesome and terrifying sight. There stood before them, clearly furious at receiving a rude awakening from its slumber, was a huge three-headed beast...


	11. Chapter 10 - No One Forced Her To Come

**A|N-** Sorry you've waited for a while for an update and then you get such a short chapter. I had this written a couple of days ago but my internet has been a bit weird. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter which is a bit different but hopefully you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think by leaving a quick teeny weeny review :)

* * *

The five of them held their breath, not willing to move a single muscle. The beast seemed to fully awaken and let out a loud grunt. It was obviously extremely displeased with receiving such a rude awakening. The first years weren't sure if it saw them as intruders or dinner. All six of it's large eyes were fixed on the children, waiting for one false move to pounce and rip them to shreds. It had the body of a humongous mutt, and each head too shared the resemblance to an ugly mongrel.  
Suddenly, all three heads were thrown back while they emitted a sound that seemed like a cross between a howl and a snarl. In unison, as if they too were one collective group, the five children rushed out of the door as fast as they could. Once all were out, they slammed the door shut while Hermione cast a spell to lock it. They could hear a commotion at the other side of the door - long claws scraping on wood, disgruntled snarls and even loud panting.  
The five of them stood in the corridor in silence - all seemingly shocked into silence.  
The silence was first broken by Harry, "Let's go to the common room before Filch comes back," he suggested although obviously still shocked immensely.  
"That would just be the icing on the cake," Neville stated.  
"I know. I think even that thing looked prettier than him," Lily contributed.

* * *

"Oh my! Students out after curfew! Tut, tut, tut."  
"You won't tell, will you?" Ron asked worriedly.  
"Well, as my duty as keeper of-"  
"As keeper and entrance to the Gryffindor common room, it's your duty to be in your portrait to ensure students can enter. Grass on us, and we'll hit you right back with stories of yours and Violet's antics," Lily stated in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"Touche, child. Your secret is safe with me. I do hope you'll join me soon in another singing session?"  
"I look forward to it," Lily replied with a much brighter tone. With a smile at the blonde girl, The Fat Lady swung the portrait open providing them access to their quarters. When it had swung shut again, they started to converse in that nights events.  
"Why is Dumbledore keeping such a thing in Hogwarts?" Harry questioned.  
"Obviously to guard whatever was underneath it," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.  
"huh?" Lily questioned.  
"Didn't you see? It was standing on top of a trap door. It's clearly been placed there to guard whatever is beyond that trap door."  
"Sorry, I was a bit captivated looking at it's head,"  
"Which one?"  
"What even was that_ thing_ anyway?" Ron exclaimed.  
"I don't know, but we wouldn't have had to encounter it if you hadn't been so stupid as to actually go after Malfoy!" Hermione shouted in response.  
"Nobody forced you to come!"  
"And just think of all the trouble you'd be in if I didn't!"  
"We would of figured something out."  
"We were so nearly caught by Filch! Do you have any idea how many school rules we broke tonight? We could have been killed by that monstrosity! Or worse - we could of even been caught and expelled!" Just the idea of the concept of being expelled from Hogwarts seemed too much for Hermione to deal with - with the last word she stormed up the stairs and into the first year girls accomodations.  
"That girl has serious priority issues. And once again - _no one forced her to come!_" Ron fumed.  
"If Hermione is right, and that thing is guarding something - I bet it's got to do with the break in at Gringotts when I was in Diagon Alley with Hagrid. I don't know what it was, Hagrid had already removed it, but you'd have to be pretty desperate to get something pretty valuable to try and steal from _Gringotts_," Harry reasoned.  
"You may be right. If someone did try to steal it, that would explain how Dumbledore feels the need to guard it with such measures," Lily supported.  
"As interesting as these theories are, running away from that beast and Filch has really taken it out of me tonight. I'm away to bed," Ron stated as he rose from his seat.  
"I'll do the same. Good night, Lil," Harry said.  
"'Night, Lily," Ron called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to the boys dormitories.  
"Goodnight, Harry, Ron," Lily replied as she too headed for bed.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Apprentice

**A|N-** This is a bit different as it draws away from the main plot created by J. , but it means you get to explore Lily's character and relationships. Also, hopefully you won't get bored if I add chapters like this in here and there. This is just my opinion, but you guys are my readers so let me know if you like this type of thing or not? If not I might just get rid of it and stick to the main story and try to make that as interesting as possible. It's up to you guys.

Also, I'm going back to school and I'll have exams soon but I'll try to continue to update as regularly as possible, but try and bare with me. Thankyou (:

* * *

The feeling of melancholy and lack of vitality Lily had previously been feeling had evolved drastically. It was a burden to fake a laugh everyday, and she threw herself into school work and quidditch practice as a distraction. She would put her everything into team practices and even went out for daily runs around the pitch or even on the grounds when it was booked. It took her mind off things but also improved her performance on the pitch. Somedays when she found it unbearable to be left alone inside her head, she would go running twice a day, reciting school work in her head as she went to keep her mind at bay. Lily found studying in the Library horrible as the silence invited her unwanted feelings, and so would do so in the bustling Gryffindor common room where it took effort to concentrate.  
Even with her friends she felt alone. She didn't express these feelings (or lack of) to her friends as she didn't want them to worry or think her a freak. She felt as if her friends knew her better than anyone, but yet didn't know her at all. They didn't know how hard it was for her to feel happy. They didn't know about her past. They didn't even know about her present life at Ignoa Avenue with John...

_...And so my Dad's quite happy now my mum can simply do things around the house with magic. Save's him from doing it, I suppose," Seamus explained about his family._  
_"The Burrow is chaos most of the time. Out of all my five brothers and one sister, we all live there except the two eldest - Charlie and Bill. Charlie lives in Romania working with Dragons. And Dad works in the ministry, Mum stays at home and looks after the house and my little sister, Ginny."_  
_"That must be very interesting, Ron," Hermione said with the most civility she and Ron had ever shared - even calling him 'Ron', "I'm an only child to two muggles. They're both dentists - that means they look after peoples teeth. My acceptance letter was the first I'd ever heard of magic. I was desperate to attend."_  
_"I live with my aunt and uncle and cousin," Harry started, not needing to explain about his parents. "Can't stand them, really. Dudley is spoiled, and they're all terrified of magic. Although once I accidentally released a snake in a zoo and it scared the living daylights out of him," Harry piped in, making the others laugh._  
_Lily was the only one in the group not to have contributed, and was hoping to Merlin she'd get away with it._  
_"What about you, Lily?" Seamus asked innocently. It seemed she would not be getting away with it. It was too late to leave the conversation, and too obvious to change the topic. She decided to tell the truth. Well, maybe not the whole truth._  
_"I live with my foster parent, John. I never knew my parents - they died in a car crash before I can remember," Lily paused momentarily, thinking of how her and Harry became even closer in primary school when they both learned that they were both orphans that could relate to each other. "You don't have to look at me like that. I'm not missing anything I never knew in the first place, am I? I'm happy with John anyway. Life is great with him - he's really fun and caring. He was so proud when I was accepted here." it was almost painful for her to say such things about John when he was the complete contrast._

_"Is that why you left?" Harry asked once everyone else had cleared out._  
_"Yes. I moved from the orphanage to live with him. There was a primary school walking distance from our terrace in Ignoa Avenue, so I moved there. It was all so sudden, I felt terrible not being able to say goodbye to you," that was when the truth stopped, but her voice did not, "It's much better with him, though. He's like a father to me." Lily felt this was more of a boast, and as much as Lily hated the look of resentment that flashed in Harry's eyes momentarily, it was much better than the brilliant green orbs looking at her with pity. The silence that followed was comfortable, though. It was Harry that broke it minutes later._  
_"I was so relieved when I saw you in Diagon Alley. Just to know that you were okay. I was so worried when I came to school and you weren't there. And when you didn't ever come back I just kept hoping that nothing had happened to you. I'm glad you're happy now."_

* * *

Slamming her bag down on the bench at the Gryffindor table, Lily took a seat next to it with a furious sigh. She cut her food much more vigorously and aggressively than normally. Anger caused by Snape seemed to be the only real emotion she could feel anymore. Her fury was obvious although she didn't express it verbally with her surrounding house members. Not even two ginger twins that were prone to provoking a smile from her could draw a grin as they hung over her shoulders. Even in her angered state - she could tell that it was George on her left and Fred on her right.  
"Turn that frown-"  
"Up side down!" they alternated between each other with over-exaggerated expressions.  
"I'm not in the mood," Her voice was monotonous and blunt.  
"We'll have to sort that out then, won't we, Gred?"  
"Why yes we will, Forge. Remember dear Lily, a problem shared-"  
"Is a problem halved."  
"How inspirational."  
"Come one, then. Spill the magic beans as to what's put you in such a mood?"  
"I'll give you three clues. It's pale. It's greasy. It makes you want to stuff it in a caldron and throw it off the astronomy tower."  
"Ahh, the git has been giving you trouble, no?"  
"He called me a bimbo, took ten points from Gryffindor and gave me a week of detentions."  
"They say revenge is sweet, Lily-"  
"And so is bubblegum."  
"Say what?"  
"You, my friend, are going to prank Snape to avenge the precious time you'll waste organizing his stupid potion supplies."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, and we're going to help you." The twins said in synchronization with identical grins.

* * *

"Have you got the spell down?"  
"I think so, but what if I can't d-"  
"You'll be fine, dear lady, just remember to flourish your wand."  
"Okay, I'm ready."  
"Excellent."

* * *

Finally, the great hall was full and the teachers had taken their seat at the staff table and were lost in conversation. Lily had put food onto her plate, but had barely touched it in anticipation. Receiving a nod from Fred and George she produced her wand and held it under the table away from view.  
As Fred and George stood up, Lily couldn't believe she was going through with it. As adrenaline started to course through her body, she felt electrified and exhilarated. She never wanted to let that feeling go.  
"Good evening, Hogwarts-"  
"We would just like to brighten up your day-"  
"By performing one of our favorite songs by the Pumpkin Pack-"  
"Enjoy!"  
And so then and there, they performed a very harmonized song between the two of them in front of the whole of Hogwarts. As much as Lily wanted to listen attentively and clap along - she had other things to concentrate on.

As soon as Dumbledore clapped his hands, the whole of Hogwarts exempt the Slytherins and an oblivious Snape joined in with him until the applause was thunderous.  
"What a great recital, Mr. Weasly and Mr. Weasly. You can consider my day thoroughly brightened," Dumbledore smiled at them as his eyes sparkled. It was then, that noticeable splutters of laughter started to arouse from house tables. This continued, with people whispering and pointing to their friends, who would then pass it on to their friends. This continued until the whole hall was looking at a confused Professor Snape and laughing hysterically. Even some of the teachers were noticeably trying to cover up their own outbursts of laughter.  
Professor Snape still wore a confused yet angry look on his face until Professor McGonagall who was sitting in the chair text to him, ceased her laughing and transfigured a goblet into a handled mirror and passed it to him.  
As soon as he looked at the mirror, the look of confusion dropped and pure fury took its place. He could see his usually black and greasy hair had been turned into a large, bubblegum pink afro. The realization that had hit him only made the hall laugh harder. Even Dumbledore chuckled heartily. Lily thought she could hear a few giggles from the Slytherin table, but it mainly remained silent. Lily wondered how they had the control to not laugh. She was laughing rowdily with the rest of her house. It was the first real laughter she'd felt in weeks and she was making the most of it.  
As Snape stood up and strode out of the great hall in absolute fury, Lily high fived both Fred and George under the table, sharing a smirk with them. Lily loved the thrill that it had brought her, and hoped it wouldn't be the last time that she would prank someone.  
"We have to do this again!" She shouted at Fred and George, they both heard it, but it was drowned out from everyone else by the hysterical guffawing that was still on-going.  
"Aw, it looks like we've got a new apprentice, Forge!"  
"Excellent, Gred. We have lots to teach her."  
"We have a lot of tricks up our sleeve!"


	13. Chapter 13 - Emotionally Stunted?

A|N - I'm so sorry about how long this has taken, and it's not even that long. School has been so stressful and busy, plus some family issues, blah blah blah. You don't care, you just want the chapter. And once again, I'm not J.K Rowling, sadly.

* * *

"Great, now just remember to flourish your wand and enunciate clearly and you should get the hang of it. Remember that you are in pairs to help and assist each other. Off you go," Professor Flitwick instructed with an encouraging smile at his class. The dwarf then went on to walk to his desk and climb up on to his chair - which had a tall stack of books place on top of to provide enough height for him to reach the desk - and examine and grade homework.

"Ready, Neville?"

"No. You know I'll never get this. I'm sorry you're stuck with me," Neville replied gloomily. Flitwick had paired the class - Harry and Dean were working together, as were Parvati and Seamus, and Ron and Hermione (a mistake on the professors part). Lily was partnered with Neville, and despite her tough exterior, she was determined to encourage Neville.

"Don't be silly Neville. Let me feel your wand. Yes, just as I thought. Hermione reads aloud when she gets tired, and I overheard her read a passage on wandlore. Your wand is very firm Neville, and the firmer and sturdier the wand the longer it takes to master spells. However, once you eventually master the spells, they will be much more powerful than that of others. You just have to persevere and you'll get there, I promise. You'll be a great wizard - I know it," Lily couldn't remember ever speaking in a tone so warm and encouraging. She hoped nobody overheard.

"Really?" his smile brightened even more when he received a nod from her, "Thank you, Lily. Can you try first, though, and show me how the wand movements go again?"

"Of course," She paused to concentrate and block out the rest of the class' chanting of the same spell, " Wingardium Leviosa!" The feather rose from the desk an inch before she lost the spell and gravity reclaimed the object as it floated gracefully back down to the surface. It took her eleven more attempts before she could perform the charm properly, and Neville had managed to levitate the feather off the desk three inches for a moment before falling once again. Before retrying, he stopped to ask a question that he'd been wondering about for a while.

"Why are you nice to me?" He blurted out.

"What?"

"Most people just sigh impatiently at me - even people who are actually nice. But you, who, - don't take this the wrong way - must be the most sarcastic, cynical, cold and blunt girl who has ever attended Hogwarts, are patient and encouraging with me."

"First of all, thank you, people always seem to take my winning personality for granted most of the time. It's nice to be appreciated. And Secondly, I don't know what you're talking about. But if I were to be, you know, encouraging or whatever with you, it'd be because you deserve it more than anyone else. But you better not tell anyone, or it'll be Malfoy who has to stick up for you against _me_. " She finished off with a smile to demonstrate that she was kidding.

"Well, I appreciate it. Your secret's safe with me,"

"On you go then," Lily prompted her partner to retry the spell, but before he could begin, a noise of commotion from the opposite side of the classroom captured their attention. It was originating from Ron and Hermione's desk.

"You're saying it all wrong! It's Wingardium-Levi-Osa, not Levi-O-Sa!"

"Fine then, if you're so smart, you do it then!"

Hermione wore a smirk on her face as she levitated her feather to the height of the chandelier and held it there, only letting it fall when the bell rand seconds later. Ron was fuming.

* * *

"I can't believe her. She's such a know-it-all. If she's such a genius, you'd have thought she'd have realised by now that nobody likes her!" Lily opened her mouth to tell Ron how unfair he was being, but before she could Hermione ran by Ron crying, knocking into him as she did so.

"I think she overheard you," Harry stated. Ron said nothing.

"You don't say? I'll go after her then, Ron, don't you worry. Apologise on your behalf, maybe even craft her a little 'My Sincerest Apologies' card, sign it 'Ron' and deliver it with a basket of mini-muffins, shall I? Just as long as _you_ don't have to go out _your_ way to apologise for_ your_ actions," Lily's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she walked away to seek a distraught Hermione.

"Why is everyone so angry at me today?" Ron said exasperatedly.

* * *

Lily found Hermione in the girls toilets, but didn't know what to say. She knew she would probably make things worse for her, and so though it best to say nothing as to upset her friend more but let her know she was there.

"Hermione? It's Lily, obviously, I'm sure you know my voice by now. I mean, I know it sounds a bit different when it's not dripping with sarcasm but whatever. I'll just, I'll be out here for whenever you want to come out."

"Just go." Hermione's voice quavered and it was blatantly obvious that she was crying. Lily didn't 'just go', however. She waited. And waited. And Waited. Hours went by and even when the Halloween feast was due to commence, Lily still did not leave.

When the lock on the cubicle door sounded, Lily looked up hopefully but Hermione stood there looking just as distraught as she had hours ago.

"Are you so emotionally stunted that you can't understand when someone wants to be alone? I don't want you here, got to the stupid feast with your best friends, Ron and Harry!" Hermione shouted.

Lily who was still kneeling on the cold floor, dropped the thread in her robes she had been picking and simply stared at her.

"Didn't you hear me? I said GO!"

Lily didn't know what to do, but she knew how much she appreciated time alone too when she wasn't feeling great. Although Hermione usually preferred to be with others and talk about things (usually Parvati or Lavendar as Lily was useless at emotive communication), she decided to respect her wishes and leave.

She got to the entrance of the great hall, but her mind was on her friend and not the delicious feast that awaited her inside. As she was about to enter, Professor Quirrell came from the same direction clearly in a state of distress. He looked at her attentively, but proceeded to enter the hall in his distraught state.

* * *

"Stop, we can't go. Hermione is in the toilets, she doesn't know about the troll!"

"I thought you were supposed to be with her?"

"She told me to leave."

"Let's go then!" Ron said as he started to sprint in the opposite direction from the rest of the Gryffindors. Both Harry and Lily followed in pursuit.

* * *

It was a complete disaster. Hermione was cowering under a sink, crying heavier than before. Ron simply stood there, too shocked to take action. Lily was clinging desperately to the trolls huge club and Harry sat on its shoulders, his wand lodged up the trolls nostril. The troll started to flail it's club and Lily was loosing grip quickly. Harry tried to distract it by poking its eyes and punching its head but it seemed to make no difference. With a final swing of it's club, Lily lost her hold of it completely and slammed into the tiled wall several meters away with immense force. From the wall she fell onto the rubble-covered marble floor with a thud. She made no noise or movements afterwards.

The troll lifted its now free club once again, preparing to bring it down onto the sink Hermione was hiding under. Harry continued to try and distract it, but it was no use. Suddenly, Ron sprang into action. It a split-second, he had produced his was and was casting a charm. Harry clued on and released his grip from the beast and jumped to the ground. Ron's had used the Wingardium-Leviosa charm perfectly and levitated the club out of the trolls grasp and dropped it on its head. With a final sway, it fell to the ground with a thunderous 'thud'.


	14. Chapter 13 - Gloopy Potions?

"What on earth has happened here?!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed just as the floor ceased shaking after the immense impact with the huge troll. She was accompanied by Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and behind them was a cowering Professor Quirrel. It must have been a shock to enter the girls bathrooms and find an unconscious troll surrounded by first years and rubble. It was safe to say that the area was completely destroyed. Neither professor looked too happy.

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. There didn't really seem to be a reasonable explanation at hand. Thankfully, Hermione took control of the situation, but what she had to say was a shock to everyone in the room, most especially to Ron.

"It was my fault, really. I had read about Trolls, and thought that I could take on one myself. It was extremely stupid of me, of course I couldn't handle it by myself. Thankfully Harry, Ron and Lily came and saved me. I'm sorry-"

"Why on earth would you try to take on a fully grown mountain troll by yourself?! I'm very disappointed in you, Miss. Granger. And to think that-" McGonagall who had just cut off Hermione mid-speech, was in turn cut off by Snape.

"And so where exactly is the heroic Miss. Black, then?" His voice was harsh as usual.

It was then that the three seemed to simultaneously remember their forgotten friend, who had been propelled by the huge troll into the wall with great impact before they could render it unconscious. The three let out a harmony of 'Lily!' as they turned around to locate her. Her location could only be recognised by the corner of a black robe with scarlet and gold embroidery peeking out from under a mound of rubble made of broken tiles, porcelain, piping, shards of glass from the mirrors and large splinters of wood from the cubicles. The teachers followed their gaze and cottoned on immediately.

"Professor Quirrel, if you would please alert Madam Pomfrey of an injured child whom will be attending the wing soon. Professor McGonagall, I leave Ms. Granger and Mr. Potter and Weasly in your capable hands to issue any punishments or rewards as you see fit. Professor Snape, if you would assist me in aiding Miss. Black," Dumbledore commanded with an urgent tone to his voice.

* * *

When Lily briefly awoke to the sound of hushed voices, she didn't know where she was. It was a struggle to fully open her eyes and when she eventually managed, the already darkened room was made worse by her blurred vision. As her vision was no aid to her at the moment, she decided to listen to the voices.

"No, she's resting and I won't have you disrupting her. I hope Professor McGonagall gave you a good scolding! Imaging four first years trying to take on a fully grown Troll! I'm surprised only one of you is in here! Now, off you go."

Lily didn't quite understand the conversation in her state, and by the end of it she'd fallen back into the darkened veil of sleep.

* * *

"Here, take this."

Lily took a gulp out of the goblet and choked it down.

"That'll help with clearing your head, and here's a pill for the general pain. Honestly! A first year trying to take on a troll, I still can't believe it. You'll be in here for a few more days, I can tell you that, missy," Madam Pompfrey rambled, shaking her head in disapproval.

Just as she was about to continue, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hospital wing. Lily's face brightened slightly.

"I'm not sure about visitors just yet-"

"Please, I feel fine. I'll just be sitting here anyway - having a decent source of conversation's not going to kill me," Lily justified, slipping a slight insult to the nurse in there too.

Madam Pomfrey missed or chose to ignore the comment and granted the students access, however begrudgingly.

"I take it we're not all expelled then?" Lily asked casually.

"No, in fact - we earned points for Gryffindor!" Hermione exclaimed, "well, I got twenty taken off, but you, Harry and Ron earned twenty each!" Between the three of them, they explained how the troll was taken down, Hermione's covering for the group and the aftermath. It seemed that the previous fall out had been completely forgotten, and as though a very strong bond had been made between the four. Perhaps only something as immense as taking on a Mountain Troll could pull people together in such a immediate and strong way. Lily hoped this meant that she would no longer have to split her time between her friends.

"Please don't go! Take me with you, please. You've got to bail me out!" Lily pleaded as her three friends were made to leave the wing.

As they left, she heard Hermione say brightly, "Did Lily just say 'Please'?"

"I think she may just have," Harry's voice followed.

It was Ron's voice that could be heard last, "Perhaps that concussion knocked some manners into her."

* * *

In her second day of hospitalization, she received an unexpected visitor. She was thankful all the same, as her stay was driving her to the edge of insanity.

"Hey, Black. How are you doing?"

"I was just about to make a break for it, Wood, but I suppose I can delay."

"That bad, eh?" Oliver isn't sympathetic, in fact he laughs.

"I don't care why you've come here, but as long as you talk about anything other than bandage thickness or the gloopiness if the latest batch of dreamless sleep potions, I really couldn't care less."

"Well, I actually came to see if you would be up for the upcoming quidditch match, it's really not that long off. The thing is, we're playing Slytherin, so we need to be on top form, with all our players in tact."

"Don't worry, Wood. I'll be there, even if I have to tunnel myself out of this place," Lily assured with a sly smile.

* * *

Lily was surprised to hear Hermione's voice again, as she'd just momentarily left from another visit with Harry and Ron.

As she approached Lily's bed, her face looked serious.

"Err, are you okay, Hermione?"

"I told Ron and Harry that I'd forgotten to give you a book you'd asked for. I just had to apologise for everything on Halloween. No, let me finish. Not only was I completely and utterly horrible to you before the troll, even when you'd given up your whole day and the feast just to be there for me - but it's my fault you're in here. Maybe if I hadn't been so dramatic or-"

"Stop, Hermione. There's nothing to apologise for, you wanted to be alone, I should have realised. I _am_ emotionally stunted, and that's definitely not your fault. If we hadn't come then you'd be the one in here, right? We're cool, but one thing?"

"What?"

"You told Harry and Ron that _I asked for a book_?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Maybe it wasn't my best cover..." The two best friends started to laugh rowdily until Madam Pompfrey ushered Hermione out, tutting as she did do.


	15. Chapter 14 - I'm Sorry

The time between the troll incident and the first quidditch match of the season was relatively free of drama for the four friends. Apart from the growing suspicion between them that Snape was trying to steal whatever was guarded by the three-headed beast in the third floor corridor, that is. You see, when Harry went to retrieve a library book Snape had confiscated out of spite, he found Snape in the staff room nursing a nasty looking leg that looked as if it had had a rather close encounter with the beast. He was absolutely furious at Harry and he didn't actually get the book back, as it went.

The morning of the Gryffindor - Slytherin match, Harry and Lily sat at the Gryffindor dining table looking at their food with disgust as Hermione and Ron attempted to coach them into eating. This was the first time Lily had actually thought of skipping a meal since attending Hogwarts, as she was desperately attempting to reach a healthy weight - a rare feeling of happiness arises within her when she thinks of her thighs being mere millimetres from touching for the first time that she could properly remember.

"I can't, I think I'd just bring it up again. I'm too nervous," Harry justified.

"But you won't have the energy to play if you don't, mate," Ron imputed.

Lily was becoming bored of their sickly encouraging voices and so took a large bite out of her now-cold toast and forced it down. As it reached her stomach and landed amongst the butterflies she pushed her plate away with disgust.

"Happy?"

"Happi-_er, _although I would absolutely be over-the-moon, tickled pink, gleefully ecstatic if you would both have at least one slice of bread. For me?" Hermione flashed her lovely chocolate brown eyes as she pushed Lily's plate back into its previous position.

"You can't say no to that face, can you?" Ron laughed.

"No, I can't actually," Harry feigned annoyance in his voice.

"It'd be like kicking Bambi," Lily imputed.

"Who's Bambi? Do they go to this school?" The three others laughed at Ron's innocent naivety of the muggle world.

* * *

It was so surreal, the atmosphere was incredible. As they walked onto the huge pitch, screams echoed from all around. Most houses, except Slytherin of course, seemed to be supporting Gryffindor. Scarlett and gold scarves, hats and banners made the hundreds of people on the giant bleachers undistinguishable. They walked to the centre of the pitch in uniform, lead by a determined Wood. Their faces were emotionless, but certainly not relaxed.

"Now, I want a nice, fair and clean game today, do you hear me?" Madam Hooch's voice was stern and her question rhetorical as Wood and Flint shook hands. Their knuckles turned white and both seemed to have a death grip on the other.

It was most certainly not a nice, fair and clean game. Whenever Lily came into a near proximity of a Slytherin, they would shout abuse and even spit at her. As she was a new edition to the team and tiny even for a first year, the opposing beaters seemed to target her. Luckily, she was very fast and Fred and George were amazing at defending her and so nothing had touched her yet, but bludgers had come scarily close on several occasions.

Lily and her team mates had scored several goals, but so had Slytherin. She was unsure of the score, blocking out the commentary as well as all other distractions. She just hoped Harry would find the snitch soon.

But unfortunately, Harry seemed to be too occupied with keeping his broom steady. It was getting progressively worse rapidly, moving in random directions and preventing Harry from playing a proper game. He was focussed on keeping balanced, as the movements were very sudden and powerful. Fred and George were trying to help him, but whenever they got close to Harry the broom would simply move away from them.

The whole Gryffindor team were looking at Harry with worry, they were concerned for his safety and of course recognised that they would need him to win the game. His broom had been darting about wildly for the past 5 minutes and showed no sign of stopping. Lily, who was holding the quaffle without movement as she was too occupied by her friends issues with his broom, failed to notice the perfectly aimed bludger heading straight for her. Fred and George also failed to notice, as they were too busy attempting to assist Harry. Just as Harry regained control of his broom, Lily caught the on coming bludger in her peripheral vision. Too shocked to make noise or proper movement, all she did was scrunch her eyes close and bring her arms into the defensive position around her head, dropping the quaffle as she did so.

The bludger slammed into her with indescribable force. She was knocked straight off of her broom by the 150pounds of iron flying with immense power. It knocked the breath out of her and she could not catch it as she fell the twenty or so feet to the ground. Lily couldn't describe how she felt at that exact moment. The obvious and extreme pain was still there, but a sense of lucidness overcame her. Everything went so slow, she swore she was having another dream. She could hear the whoosh of air past her ears as she dropped. She could feel her quidditch robes which she had been proud to put that morning billowing around her free-falling body. She could see the sky, and began to wonder if blue would replace red as her favourite colour. It was a complete shock to her system when she made contact with the ground. She had thought the fall would never end.

Before she blacked out, she could see Flint racing to catch the quaffle she had dropped. He looked at her body lying on the ground, and simply turned around and flew away to his attacking goals, continuing the game. Even her own team continued to play. Harry was very close to the ground and seemed to be on the trail of the snitch. Wood was guarding the left hoop attentively. Fred and George were closing in on another Slytherin chaser.

She wondered if they even cared that she was lying there in agony. She felt betrayed as she looked on one last time before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

_My eyes flutter open and I feel absolutely terrible. My whole body aches, and it feels as though someone has crammed boulders into my head. Although my vision is blurry, I recognise the hospital wing immediately. I think I am still here for the incident at Halloween, but then the events of the quidditch match flood back to me. _

_I can't really describe how I feel. Well, I've never been very good with emotions, but I've never been so confused in all my life. I am angry the merciless Slytherin beater who took advantage of my concern for my friend and my momentary lapse of concentration. I am furious at Marcus Flint who stared at my injured body and then simply turned away from me, disregarding me. I feel betrayed by my own friends and team mates. Although I am not the most liked person in this school, I would surely have thought that my own team mates would try to help me. What about the teachers too, though? And the rest of the spectators? They did nothing either. Although I do eventually realise that someone must have chosen to aid me, or I would not have ended up here. I don't know how to handle all these emotions as well as the immense pain, and so I do what I usually do, and ignore my feelings._

* * *

_"I'm sorry, we didn't even see you. Once Harry regained control of his broom, we all kind of launched back into the game. We didn't even realise you'd been hit and injured until Harry caught the snitch and Hooch blew the whistle. It was just then we realised you were missing."_

_"Sorry, we should have been concentrating more. We didn't even see the bludger. One minute we were trying to help Harry and the next the match just seemed to start again so quickly."_

_"Yeah, we should have done our job. Sorry."_

_"I'm sorry you got hit. If it wasn't for me and my stupid broom, you wouldn't have been injured. And then after that, there was so much attention on me chasing the snitch that nobody even noticed you there. I didn't even notice. I'm so sorry. I feel terrible."_

_"I would like to express my apologies, Miss Black. As referee, it is my duty to ensure the game is safe and that rules are abided by. I was too captivated by Potters broom issues that I was unable to properly referee and monitor the game. I am sorry I failed to notice you were injured, especially as you were in such a bad way."_

_"I have come to apologize on behalf of all the staff on the bleachers who failed to notice your extensive injuries. It was hazardous for us not to be paying attention to all players on the pitch. I'm sorry that out lack of focus and responsibility resulted in such repercussions for yourself, Miss Black."_

The apologies just seemed to keep on coming. Harry, Wood, Fred, George, the rest of the team, Madam Hooch, Professor Dumbledore and more. Lily was sick of hearing the words 'I'm sorry'. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't feel like persuading them that they shouldn't feel guilty because she did actually want them too. She didn't want to let them know that she held them culpable either, and so would just nod.

Lily would be in the hospital wing for at least another week. Her injuries were rather severe and extensive, including broken ribs, shattered bones, concussions and even internal bleeding. She was actually thankful that Madam Pompfrey was such a capable healer so she could remain on Hogwarts grounds and not have to pay a visit to St. Mungo's. Although not at all put off quidditch, she still harboured feelings of anger at almost everyone for making her first ever match such an embarrassing disaster. She felt slightly guilty about blaming them, as it wasn't really their fault and they had apologized anyway, but Lily just needed to blame someone other than herself for the incident. She knew she would eventually get over it, though.


End file.
